Flag waving of a misfit
by batty29
Summary: Lovino is openly gay at a very homophobic school; natural things aren't all peachykeen for Lovino. That is until Antonio enters the picture. Spamano RussCan GerIta other small pairings.
1. Wavin' Flag

***Author's note- I don't own Hetalia. So this is my first Spamono. I'm gonna tell you guys right now I'm terrible at updating so don't kill me if updates are sporadic. I also want to apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Oh and I will have song snippets throughout each chapter.**

**Warnings: Some gay bashing and general douchebagary (that I do not support; obviously or I wouldn't be writing a fic that's boyXboy.) Attempted raped. ****Also, for Lovi's awful potty mouth. **

**On with the story!***

**Chapter one**

**~oOo0oOo~**

"_When I get older, I will be stronger. They'll call me freedom; Just like a waving flag."_ Lovino murmured as he crossed the crowded lunch room. His peace was shattered however when something gross hit the side of his face; followed by a few "Fag" comments. Yep it was just a normal day for sixteen year old Lovino Vargas.

You see, Lovino had the unfortunate luck of being gay in a very homophobic school. But Lovino being the strong willed stubborn person that he is, ignores the insults hurled at him on a daily basis.

Lovino flipped off the general direction that the insults had come from and kept walking until he found the empty table in the back. "_Perfect a table all to myself."_ Lovino thought as he plopped down in a chair.

First he pulled out his sketch book, next he pulled out a can of diet coke and a bright red tomato. Taking a bite out of the tomato, Lovino began sketching the trees he saw out the window.

Lunch was half way done when Lovino's tomato was violently smashed onto his head and diet coke was poured all over him. "What the Fuck!" Lovino shouted as he pulled his ear buds out of his ears.

"That's what you get you stupid queer." Lovino whipped his head around to see the head of the homophobe squad; Sadiq. "What the fuck is your problem?" Lovino growled. Sadiq chuckled. "Does the fairy wanna start somethin'?" Sadiq laughed obnoxiously.

"Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?" Lovino huffed while gathering his things. "Because you're disgusting, and you should die." Sadiq said calmly; a smug look on his face.

"Whatever, stupid bastard." Lovino grumbled before stalking away his things in hand. Funny isn't it? The leader of the bullies used to be Lovino's best friend. Well that is before Lovino confessed his feelings for Sadiq; effectively outing himself and becoming the number one target at Dullsville high.

For four years now Lovino has been out of the closet, and a punching bag by those who were supposed to be his friends. It used to hurt at first; being alone but after a while he stopped caring.

Now the only one in this godforsaken school that he actually liked hanging out with was a small shy Canadian named Matthew Williams. Speaking of Matthew, Lovino wondered where that kid could be.

After cleaning himself off; the Italian went off searching for said Canadian. Little did Lovino know that a pair of bright green eyes were watching him with interest.

~oOo0oOo~

"Skipping lunch are we?" Lovino said sitting across from Matthew in the library. Mattie looked up slightly surprised. "Oh, hey Lovino." The small Canadian said before returning to his book.

Lovino furrowed his brows together. "No _'Oh Lovino I'm so sorry I left you all alone to deal with that douchesnozzle, Sadiq.'_?" Lovino bellowed melodramatically. Matthew chuckled in response. "You're a big boy; I'm sure you can handle whatever that 'Douchesnozzle' can dish out." Matthew retorted playfully.

"Yeah but still… You should have seen what that bastard did to my delicious tomato." Lovino whined. "And what did he do?" Matthew asked raising an eyebrow; giving up completely on reading.

"That bastard decided that my wonderful tomato would look better on my head." Lovino's was dripping with sarcasm. Mattie bit his lip. "That sucks." Lovino nodded. "Honestly I don't know why he targets me so much, Feli is twice as gay as I am." Lovino muttered.

It was true Lovino's twin brother Feliciano was much more flamboyant than Lovino would ever be. But of course nobody ever targeted Feli only good ole' punching bag Lovi. Then again, it could also be the fact that Feliciano was the friendlier of the two.

"And do you know why no one ever bullies Feli?" Matthew asked; while Lovino just rolled his eyes. "It's because," Matthew continued anyways. "he has a very strong and scary looking German for a boyfriend, who would not hesitate to eviscerate anyone who hurt his Feli." Matthew stated in a matter of fact way.

Lovino sighed, as much as he hated to admit it; that potato bastard did keep his brother safe. And as long as Feli was safe nothing those bullies could do to him mattered. "Yeah, yeah." Lovino mumbled.

Matthew giggled. "You know, maybe if you got yourself a big strong boyfriend Sadiq would leave you alone." Lovi snorted; Sadiq had tormented him for four years. He doubted getting a boyfriend would change anything.

"And who exactly in this homophobic school am I supposed to go out with?" Lovino asked snarkily. Matthew thought for a bit, before throwing his hands up in defeat. "I don't know dude but you better figure out before things get violent." Matthew urged as the bell rang.

"Riiiighht." Lovino laughed, following Matthew out of the library.

~oOo0oOo~

After two uneventful periods Lovino made his way to the last but most dangerous period of the day; PE. Lovino hated PE with a passion. For one, Lovino was never really good with sports (other than soccer.) And two, Sadiq made sure to sign up in the same activity as Lovino in every five weeks.

The only good thing was that Mattie was in the class with him, going through hell as him. Though Matthew did have an advantage; to most people he was invisible. This made things a lot easier for him when it came to dodge ball or any bullying of the sort.

In the locker room Lovino tried to change as quickly as possible, hoping to avoid Sadiq at all costs. "Oh fairy boy~" Sadiq sing-songed. _Crap_ Lovino inwardly cursed. Lovino reluctantly turned around to face his tormentor.

Sadiq Had a huge grin on his face. "What do you want, bastard?" Lovino questioned, dejectedly. Sadiq looked around the empty locker-room before getting closer to Lovino. "You like cock getting shoved up your ass right?" Lovino narrowed his eyes.

"I'll take your feisty look as a yes, so I thought maybe you'd enjoy being fucked by me." Lovino mouth dropped open. _Who the fuck does he think he is?_ Lovi thought outraged. "Look," Sadiq said taking Lovino's chin and caressing it roughly. "I know you want me; you always have. And today I'm horny enough to let you fix it."

Lovino's eye twitched. _Let me?_ Lovino thought outraged. Smiling Lovino quickly kneed Sadiq in the crotch before walking away. Internally Lovino was jumping for joy at what he had just done.

"What's that smile for? See something good in the locker room?" Matthew teased. Lovino laughed a little when Sadiq came limping in. "I wonder what happened to him?" Matthew whispered as Lovino snickered.

Sadiq sent a glare Lovino's way. Lovino in turn stuck out his tongue. _Maybe today isn't so bad after all._ Lovino's thoughts were interrupted by a dodge ball whizzing past his head.

_Crap we're playing already?_ The small Italian panicked searching for a ball to defend himself.

~oOo0oOo~

After PE Lovino changed at an amazing speed. He really didn't want to deal with Sadiq trying to get revenge.

Things looked okay as he was about to leave when he was stopped by to bigger guys. Matthew shot him a worried look but Lovino shook his head; he really didn't want to involve Mattie in something so stupid.

Matthew left slowly; turning around as if to make sure. Lovino kept a confident smile on his face, waiting for the door to close. As soon as it did though Lovino was thrown against the wall.

Lovino clutched his shoulder as he slid down. "Ow fuck! That really hurt!" Lovino held trying to make as much noise as possible. Sadiq laughed as kicked Lovino in the stomach. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt ya." Sadiq sing-songed; before squatting down so that they were eye-level.

Lovino flinched as Sadiq began stroke his face. "So faggot, do you want me now?" Sadiq asked; nodding for his friends to leave. Lovino waited for the goons to leave before answering.

"Why would I want you? Or your small penis?" Lovino replied trying to push Sadiq away. Sadiq scowled; forcefully grabbing Lovino's chin. "Let go of me you prick-" Lovino yell was cut off by a rough kiss being placed on his lips.

Sadiq ended the quickly thankfully. "Why are you doing this Sadiq?" Lovino asked trying not to show fear. "I want to prove that you're a filthy slut, who spreads his legs for anything with a penis." Sadiq growled, forcing his lips onto Lovino's again.

"I maybe gay, but there is no way in hell I'm letting you fuck me." Sadiq laughed at Lovino's comment. "Who said you had a choice?" Sadiq whispered in his ear. Lovino made a frantic squeak.

"Let Go Of Me!" Lovino shouted; tears forming in his eyes. Sadiq ignored this request; instead he began sucking on the neck of the squirming Italian beneath him. "Stop! Dammit! This really isn't funny!" Lovino cried; tears rolling down his cheeks.

_Oh god he's going to rape me, isn't he? _Lovino's mind screamed, making him squirm more. Sadiq took this as permission to go further; ripping off Lovino's shirt and pulling down the boys pants.

Lovino screamed more and more begging him to stop. Sadiq just laughed whispering in his ear "You're such a slut, stop acting like you hate it. I know you don't."

Sadiq reached for the Italian's boxers and Lovino braced himself for the worst.

~oOo0oOo~

Sadiq was forcibly thrown off of the hysterical Italian. Lovi didn't even notice when someone placed a coat over him. After a moment of silence Lovino opened his eyes to see a pair of bright green orbs staring back at him.

The boy cocked his head smiling gently. Lovino was shocked wondering what had happened and if this boy was an angel. Finally, after staring at each other the boy spoke up.

"Are you okay?" Lovino's slammed shut, furiously he shook his head over and over again. "Okay, okay. It's gonna be okay." The boy repeated; calmly pulling Lovino into a hug.

More silence followed; until the boy spoke up again. "So, why was that sick pervert attacking you?" Lovino sighed calm enough to speak now. "Because to him, being gay means being a slut who will fuck anything with a penis." Lovino stated bluntly.

Antonio raised a brow; confused. "Why would he think that?" Lovino shook his head. "He's a homophobe who hates me; and others that are gay. I guess he just wanted to be proven right and humiliate me at the same time." Lovino mused, hugging himself tightly.

"That's a horrible thing to do." Lovino nodded. The boy looked around awkwardly then held his hand out as if he wanted a handshake. "Oh by the way my names Antonio, what's yours?" Antonio smiled widely.

Reluctantly Lovino took Antonio's hand. "Lovino." Lovino muttered, bright red from blushing. "That's so cute Lovi! You look just like a tomato!" Antonio exclaimed. "Stupid bastard." Lovino mumbled as Antonio continued to talk at a mile per minute.

Lovino couldn't help but stare at how gorgeous Antonio was, knowing it was a bad idea to think that. Lovino wondered how interesting things would get. He had no idea just how much things would change and how interesting his life would be from now on.

~oOo0oOo~

***Author's note- So I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if anybody doesn't like Turkey but I really needed a head Douchesnozzle and he just happened to fill the roll. Oh and by the way Douchesnozzle is my lovely word. Don't mock! Anywho Reviews are lovely. Thanks for reading.***


	2. Rasputin

***Author's note- I don't own Hetalia. Thank you guys so very much for all of the fav story adds' and such it made my day. Secondly I want to thank my four reviewers for the last chapter, ****Farfetched Fairy & Roxi2Star,** **skribble-scrabble and MakePasta, you guys rock. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter; and happy holidays. Oh and before I forget I show little snippets of other couples from time to time. Sorry if you don't like RussCan or GerIta but I do. **

**Warnings: Some gay bashing and general douchebagary (that I do not support; obviously or I wouldn't be writing a fic that's boyXboy.) ****And as expected; a warning for Lovi's awful potty mouth. Oh and some RussCan and GerIta. **

**On with the story! Huzzah!***

**Chapter two**

**~oOo0oOo~**

"_There lived a certain man, in Russia long ago. He was big and strong. In his eyes a flaming glow."_

Mattie felt increasingly guilty for just leaving Lovino. But what was he supposed to do? Lovino had basically ordered him to leave. And you know Lovino, once his mind is set on something there's no arguing.

Matthew let out a frustrated sigh, banging his head against his locker. _Sadiq wouldn't do anything stupid, right?_ "Matvey, what is wrong?" Matthew turned his head quickly to see the intimidating form that was Ivan Braginski.

"Oh, h-hey I-Ivan…" Matthew stuttered. Ivan furrowed his brow. "Mattie looks worried, da?" Ivan asked, his voice holding a hint of concern. "T-thanks for asking… I'm just worried about a friend." Matthew answered.

Really Matthew was curious as to why Ivan was showing him attention. Ivan was not really known for compassion. Quite the opposite actually, Ivan was known for being a sadistic creep at times.

"I'm sure any friend of Matvey can handle himself." Ivan's tone was genuine. Matthew raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if he'll be able to handle himself against Sadiq." Ivan seemed to think about it before nodding.

"He is quite obnoxious, but his threats are only superficial. No reason to worry, da?" Ivan reasoned. Mattie smiled weakly._ Maybe he's right._ "Thanks, Ivan." Ivan smiled brightly. "So, Matvey is free now, da?"

Matthew quirked an eyebrow at the question. "I guess, why?" Ivan leaned in slightly. "I was wondering if Matvey would mind accompanying me to a movie." Matthew weighed his options; should he go possibly have fun but be in the company of a semi-dangerous Russian. Or option two, go home and listen to his slutty brother and whatever bimbo he brought home for the weekend.

Needless to say Mattie decided to go with option one. "Sounds lovely, but I would like to check on Lovino before we leave." Ivan nodded, following Matthew back to the locker room.

They were in sight of the locker room when two figures stepped out, one Lovino and the other one was obviously not Sadiq. Lovino looked happy, even if he tried hard to hide it. Yes his friend was in a good mood that was all Matthew needed.

"Okay Ivan let's go." Mattie said cheerily.

~oOo0oOo~

"So, Lovi… do you think you can stand?" Antonio asked; his eyes filled with worry. Lovino's face flushed as he nodded. Antonio held out his hand out waiting for Lovino to take it. Reluctantly Lovino took the hand, mumbling swears the whole time.

Antonio examined Lovino's appearance. His pants were to his ankles, his shirt torn, eyes red; yep Lovino looked like a mess. "Let's clean you up." Antonio said before getting to work.

First, Antonio pulled Lovino's pants up. Then took a shirt out of his bag and handed it to Lovi. "Sorry if it smells a little, it's my gym shirt." Lovino sniffed it to make sure it didn't smell too bad, and was surprised at the wonderful smell cinnamon.

"Does it smell?" Antonio asked; Lovino shrugged before putting it on. Smiling, Antonio took Lovino's hand dragging him to the sink. Antonio ripped off a piece of paper towel and wetting it.

Lovino put up a hand to stop him. "You don't have to do that for me." He protested, but Antonio started wiping off Lovino's face anyways. When finished, Antonio examined his work.

Lovino definitely looked better when he was blushing. Antonio stared at the small Italian for a while. Finally Lovino had had enough of it, "Oi, bastard! Are you going to keep staring or what? And what were you doing in here in anyways?" That brought Antonio out of his daydream.

"Huh, oh sorry… I was looking for my cellphone. But, when I saw that bastard doing that to you I had to act." Antonio said casually while rubbing the back of his head. Lovino rolled his eyes.

_Of course he had lost something. Stupid sexy bast- Wait! You cannot be thinking that! _Lovino's scowl deepened as he continued to rant internally. Antonio on the other hand was smiling obliviously, thinking of how cute Lovino was when he scowled.

Antonio want to know more about the cute little Italian, finally an idea popped into his head. "Hey, Lovi do you want to hang out today… I know we've only just met but I want to get to know you and-" Lovino cut him off. "Well I suppose since its Friday and you did help me I guess you could come over a while, but only for a while."

Antonio smiled gleefully. Lovino started to leave when he turned around. "Oh, and no hitting on my brother, he has a huge potato bastard of a boyfriend that will crush you." Lovino said sternly. Antonio giggled quietly. Lovino didn't need to worry about his brother, the only one Antonio was interested in was the spicy Italian before him.

They left the locker room; Antonio asking any question he could think of making Lovino blush and swear at the attention. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't see the pair watching them.

~oOo0oOo~

"Ve~ Lovi~ who's your new friend?" Feliciano cooed. Lovino rolled his eyes. "Feli, this is Antonio the bastard. Antonio this is my idiot of a fratello, Feliciano." Lovino introduced awkwardly.

"Ve~ it's so nice to meet a new friend of fratello's," Feliciano cheered; hanging off of Ludwig's arm. Ludwig cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry this is my boyfriend Ludwig." Ludwig offered his hand, Antonio gladly shook it.

"Great… now that you're all buddies, Antonio and I will be in my room. Feli try not to make too much noise when you and potato bastard fuck." Lovino huffed; grabbed Antonio's hand and stormed up the stairs.

Ludwig and Feliciano were left down stairs flustered.

Antonio laughed as he flopped down on the bed. "Wow, Lovi I'm pretty sure that their still flustered down there." Lovino rolled his eyes as he turned on the TV. "Whatever, I just don't want to hear that. And I'm pretty sure that you don't want to either." Lovino muttered as he plopped next to him.

"Oh Lovi, you just met me and you can already read my mind." "Whatever bastard, so what do you want to do now?" Lovino asked holding down a blush. Antonio hummed a little while thinking. "I know…I want to know more about my cute little Lovi." Antonio purred.

Lovino turned a deeper shade of red. "Stupid bastard, what is there to know?" Lovino mumbled. Antonio chuckled, this boy was really cute. "First off, who was that guy?" Lovino lowered his head. Of course he wanted to know. "That was Sadiq. He's a douchesnozzle, so just stay away from him." Antonio nodded in understanding.

The questions kept rolling. Antonio finally stopped when he heard Lovino's stomach growl.

"Lovi, are you hungry?" Antonio chirped happily. "So what if I am?" Lovino spat. "Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat." Lovino crossed his arms.

"I'll go make us some pasta." Lovino stood up leaving the room. Antonio checked out his ass as he went. _Mmm, Lovino even has a cute as._ Antonio leered. Once alone Antonio stood up, taking the opportunity to find out more about the little Italian.

He went over to the bookshelf randomly pulling out a black book. He opened it to the first page; there he saw a beautiful woodland scene. Had Lovino done this? It was beautiful.

He flipped to the next page. This was of a football game (or soccer to Americans.) Lovino had drawn himself kicking the winning goal, he looked happy. _Oh __míos__dios__, Lovi looks even cuter when smiles. I wonder what I can do to make him smile like that… _

The Spaniard was so entranced with the drawings that he didn't even notice when Lovino entered the room. "What the fuck are you doing?" Lovino shouted taking the sketch book from Antonio.

"I was looking at you're amazing sketches." Lovino glared at him. "You don't have to lie, I know they suck." Lovino put the sketchbook back. Antonio shook his head. "I wasn't lying, those were absolutely beautiful. Did you draw those?" Lovino gave a small smile while nodding.

Antonio internally swooned he was right! Lovino was cuter when he smiled. "Whatever… the pasta's ready so let's go downstairs." Lovino muttered, giving up all of the fight.

"Sure, Lovi that sounds good." Antonio purred.

~oOo0oOo~

"Oh My God, Lovi this is incredible!" Antonio moaned as he took a bite. "I told you, my pasta is the fucking best." Lovino boasted proudly. "Well you were right! I don't think that I'll be able to eat any other pasta besides yours." Antonio cooed.

"Damn straight." Lovino agreed. He really enjoyed being praised, as it rarely happened. Most of the praise went to his twin.

"So, Lovi can I stay the night?" Antonio asked mouth full of pasta. Lovino quirked a brow; thinking. "Why?" Antonio smirked. "Because, I want to spend time with mi tomate."

"Your what? I am not your tomato." Lovino shouted, a blush forming. "Aww, Lovi! Your turning red just like a tomato." Lovino glared at Antonio. "Bastard." Lovino growled. "So, can I? Please, Lovi…" Antonio pleaded.

Lovino groaned. "Fine, do what you want. But remember, hands off my brother." _Again Lovi went to his brother. Why? Does he have a brother complex?_ Antonio sighed. "I promise I won't go after your brother."

"Good." Lovino finished the rest of his pasta at almost the same time Antonio did. "So what do you want to do now?" Lovino asked, unaware of the tomato sauce near his lip.

Oh god how he wanted to lick that tomato sauce off of the small Italian, but he restrained himself. After all Lovi had been attacked earlier. "Hey, Lovi you got some sauce here." He said pointing near his lip.

Lovi took his thumb wiped it. Then put the thumb in his mouth sucking it seductively; without even meaning to. Antonio stared mouth open. _He's not doing it on purpose. He's not doing it on purpose._ Antonio repeated in his mind. "Oi bastard what are you looking at?" Lovino snapped.

Antonio blushed. "Um nothing. I was just thinking of something." Lovino searched his face not really believing the answer. "Really?" Antonio nodded. Lovino looked at him a minute longer before letting it drop.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure."

Lovino lead Antonio to the living room. "So what do you want to watch?" Antonio shrugged. "Fine, I'll choose but don't complain when you don't like it." Lovino got up from the couch.

He looked through the movies bending down to see the ones at the bottom. Antonio bit his lip. It was going to be a long night. Finally to Antonio's relief and disappointment Lovino chose a movie and popped it in the player.

Horror. _Yes I can comfort him when he gets scared._ Antonio plotted. He couldn't have been more wrong. Lovino cheered when the slutty cheerleader got her head chopped off by shovel.

Antonio cringed. How could his cute little tomato enjoy so much gore?

After the movie Lovino yawned. "That was a good movie right?" Lovino said turning to Antonio. "Um, yeah…" Lovino chuckled. It was obvious that Antonio couldn't handle the movie.

"So wanna to go to bed now?" Lovino asked casually. Antonio nodded slowly. It's not like that movie affected him; Right?

Antonio sighed again. It was definitely going to be a long night.

~oOo0oOo~

***Author's note-** **Yep I know they progressed kind of fast but really, Antonio is a friendly guy who wanted to be friends. That's my pathetic attempt at explaining myself. Anywho reviews are lovely and keep me writing. Thanks for reading!***


	3. Tongue Tied

***Author's note- I don't own Hetalia. Oh my god you guys are awesome! So many lovely story adds. I also want to thank all of my reviewers; Paigeolivar4,** **Ninja-Penguin-Luv, Hotaru-Naichingeru, AngelSilverWolf,** **Roxi2Star, Farfetched Fairy, Lovino Vargas,** **SpicyItalianRomano. You guys made my day! I'm also happy to know that you guys are okay with RussCan. **

**Warnings: Some gay bashing and general douchebagary (that I do not support; obviously or I wouldn't be writing a fic that's boyXboy.) ****And as expected; a warning for Lovi's awful potty mouth. Oh and some RussCan and GerIta. **

**On with the story! Huzzah!***

**Chapter three**

**~OoOo0oOoO~**

"_One, two, three, four. Don't make me tongue tied. Let's stay up all night…"_

Lovino dried his hair with a towel. Antonio sat on the bed admiring now freshly showered Italian. _How could anyone ever be mean to something so cute? _Lovino scowled.

"Oi, what are you looking at bastard?" Lovino snapped. Antonio shook his head. "Nothing, Lovi~" "I told you not to call me that." Lovino growled, plopping down next to Antonio.

For a moment they just stared at each other. "It's not like I care or anything, but why haven't I seen you around…" Lovino question; trying his hardest to seem uninterested. Antonio smiled, seeing right through the act. "Of course, well I just moved here this week."

Lovino nodded in understanding. Antonio scooted closer. "So, what else does Lovi want to know about me?" "…Have you managed to make any other friends?" Lovi practically whispered.

"Lovi's worried about me! That makes me so happy." Antonio cooed, wrapping Lovino into a hug. "Stop being creepy! You just met me!" Lovino squirmed uselessly. "But you're so cute, and there's just something about you that makes me want to huggle you."

Lovino glared up at him. "Huggle? What kind of lame crap is that?" Lovino snorted, "It seemed to fit you." Antonio squeezed Lovino tighter. "Bastard." Lovino grumbled giving up.

Lovino figured that there was no point anyways; the Spaniard would do what he wanted. And it's not like Lovi really hated being held by such a good smelling, muscular, over all sexy guy. Lovino cursed internally, he could not fall for someone. Not after the last time.

Antonio noticed how quiet Lovino had gotten. "Lovi, are you okay?" Antonio asked, pulling away slightly. "…Nothing." Antonio knew something wasn't right but didn't press. Sure he wanted to know more about the cute little Italian but he didn't want to hit a nerve.

Antonio went back to hugging Lovino. "Are you some touchy feely creeper?" Antonio chuckled. "Not really." Lovino scowled a bit more. "Then why the hell are you touching me?" Lovino questioned.

Antonio shrugged. "You're adorable, that it makes me want to hug you." _What kind of answer is that? Is he serious? Or is he just messing with me? _Lovino shook his head. _He seems too stupid to do something like that._

While Lovi was lost in thought Antonio noticed a stray curl. Antonio tilted his head, _what is that?_ Antonio stared curiously at the curl before finally tugging on the curl. "Nhh" Lovino moaned, arching his back.

Antonio's eyes widened, _what the hell was that? _He pulled the curl again. "Aaah" This time Lovino dug his nails into Antonio's back. "S-st-aaw-p ppulling awn th-tha-t!" Lovino gasped.

Antonio let go of the curl. Lovino panted removing himself from the Spaniard. Antonio gulped. Lovino was on the bed face completely red, eyes glazed over with lust, panting heavily. _One little curl could do all of that? _Antonio was in awe. _I'll have to remember that._

"You okay?" Antonio asked hovering over Lovino. "F-fine, j-just don't ever t-touch that stupid curl a-again." Lovino said trying to control his breathing. _STUPID FUCKING BASTARD! _ Lovino's head shouted. He tried to calm down before he realized something.

Lovino looked down to a certain throbbing problem. "…Uh I have to go to the bathroom." Lovino scrambled off the bed stumbling in the process. Antonio chuckled, _He so cute… maybe I should follow him to the bathroom. _Antonio shook his head_. No, you can't rush things._

He bit his lip this was going to be hard.

~oOo0oOo~

After some well needed alone time Lovino went back to his room. _Stupid, sexy Spanish bastard. Why did he have to pull on my curl? He's probably thinking I'm some kind of freak. _

Lovino scowled not opening the door. What did it matter if someone else thought he was a freak? The whole school already did. A pang of loneliness shot through Lovino as he thought of Antonio hating him as well.

Lovino bit his lip. _You shouldn't care; he'll probably hate you once he learns the truth. _Lovino exhaled deeply. _You're fine you don't really need anyone else. But I wish he-_ Lovino's thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open.

Lovino jumped. "What are you doing just standing there?" Antonio asked, tilting his head slightly. "Stupid bastard, don't scare me like that!" Lovino yelled, stomping past Antonio.

_How long was he standing there? _Antonio scratched his head, closing the door. Lovino yawned. Today had been long and annoying. The only thing he wanted to do was forget about every, and go to sleep.

One problem; where would the Spanish bastard sleep? On the floor? That was rude. Maybe he could share the bed? That seemed kind of weird. Did normal teenage boys even do that?

Lovino had no idea; whenever he and Mattie spent the night together they slept in the same bed. Then again nothing was normal about either of them. Lovino yawned; the bastard would just have to figure out a sleeping arrangement by himself.

Antonio watching in confusion as Lovino simply crawled into bed and turned out the light. _Guess Lovi wants to go to bed. But where am I supposed to sleep? _

After some thought Antonio crawled into bed with the sleepy Italian. Before going to bed Antonio whispered, "Night, Mi tomate." Lovino grunted in response. Antonio figured that was all he was going to get.

Ve~ could be heard as Lovi drifted off to sleep. Antonio smiled he looked so vulnerable when he was asleep. After some obvious leering Antonio decided to get some sleep as well.

~oOo0oOo~

Lovino yawned, trying to sit up. Only something wouldn't allow him to move. Lovino looked down; there was a large muscular and tan arm wrapped around his waist.

Lovi went into panic mode; first by screaming bloody murder, and secondly he started hitting his supposed attacker. Antonio sprang up; instantly waking up. "Lovi what's- hey stop hitting me! Ow!" Antonio said trying to block the hits. Ludwig, Feliciano, and Mr. Vargas were in his room instantly. Ludwig holding a luger; Mr. Vargas holding a sword and Feli cowering behind them. "Are you okay Lovi?" Feliciano asked still cowering.

Lovino looked at his family then back to Antonio. His memories of yesterday came flooding back. He stopped hitting Antonio muttering an 'I'm fine.' Feli and Ludwig went back to Feliciano's room.

Mr. Vargas however stayed in the room staring at the new face. "Lovi? Who is this man?" Mr. Vargas asked his voice dripping with concern. Lovino rolled his eyes. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Antonio greeted cheerily.

Mr. Vargas seemed to ignore him. "Why is he in your bed? I swear if you picked up another man from one of those clubs you go to then-" Lovino interrupted his grandfather's lecture, "God, no! He's a new kid! You know at the high school I go to and the school where you are the principal? You should know when we get new students, shouldn't you!" Lovi yelled.

Mr. Vargas breathed a sigh of relief. He knew his grandbabies were gay and he was okay with that; but Lovi had a bad habit of sleeping with older guys that he had met at bars.

"Okay, that's good. So why is he here?" "I saved Lovi, and decided I wanted to be friends with him!" Antonio jumped in. Mr. Vargas narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean saved? Was that punk Sadiq bullying you again? Do you want me to-"

"No everything's fine!" Lovino growled. Antonio furrowed his eyebrows. _Why would he lie like that?_ Mr. Vargas gave a look of disbelief but said nothing. "Fine, breakfasts' almost done. It should be ready in a couple of minutes." And with that Mr. Vargas left the room.

Lovino fell back onto his pillow. "Stupid old man." Lovino muttered tiredly. "Lovi, that's not really nice. He's only looking out for your well-being." Antonio scolded. "Shut up." Lovi retorted.

"Well, I suppose we should go down for breakfast then." Lovi sighed. Antonio nodded following the smaller boy down the stairs.

~oOo0oOo~

"Lovi's not really a morning person, sorry if we scared you~" Feli apologized sweetly. "It's no problem, I'm just happy that Lovi didn't have any weapons." Antonio said flashing a bright smile at Feli.

"Damn lucky is what you are, stupid tomato bastard." Lovi hissed, swallowing his pancakes. "Be nice fratello~" Lovi scoffed at Feli's airy tone. _Why bother? He'll probably pay more attention to you anyways._

Through breakfast Feliciano and Antonio made up most of the conversation; at times Mr. Vargas joined in. Ludwig and Lovino ate there breakfast in silence only grunting when the conversation fell to them.

Antonio and Lovi got dressed after breakfast. Lovino was about to kick Antonio out when Antonio asked something. "Hey, Lovi can I have your phone number before I leave?" Lovi scowled giving it to the bastard anyways.

Antonio looked like an excited puppy; thanking Lovi and promising to call him later. He then left the Vargas house.

~oOo0oOo~

Lovi let out a frustrated sigh he had nothing to do. He decided to take a nap.

"_Aaaah!" Lovi moaned; slowly writhing beneath a tanned muscular form. "F-f-aaast-er" Lovi commanded in between pants. Antonio smirked. "So commanding Lovi~" Antonio purred. _

"_Aaanto-" "Do you like that fag?" Antonio changed into Sadiq. Lovi squirmed frantically. "Get off!" Lovi screamed Sadiq only laughed. "You love it, you filthy whore." Sadiq chuckled. _

_Lovi was screaming. "No one's going to save you, not even Antonio." Lovi closed his eyes. It couldn't be true! Lovi shook his head not believing it. Then he heard a chuckle; a very distinct chuckle that came from none other than Antonio._

"NO!" Lovi screeched waking up from his nightmare. Lovi laid there in a cold sweat staring at the ceiling. He stayed there until his phone went off; _Mattie. _Lovi picked up the phone. "Hey." He gruffly stated.

"Bonjour!" Mattie sounded giddy. "Why do you sound so happy? You're stuffed polar bear start talking to you?" Matthew giggled. "No, I just called to see if you wanted to hang out today."

Lovino agreed, wondering why his friend was still in a good mood.

~oOo0oOo~

"So, what's with the peppy attitude?" Lovino questioned slowly nursing his coffee. Matthew blushed. "Well, I had a nice date last night." Lovi arched a brow. "And whose is this suitor who is bidding for your attention?"

Matthew bit his lip. "Um, Ivan." Lovino's jaw dropped. "Ivan Braginski? The freaky Russian kid?" Mattie nodded. "What the hell are you thinking? That kid is a psychopath!" Mattie glared at his friend. Why did everyone assume he was a bad person?

"He's not a psychopath, he's just misunderstood." Mattie shook his head. "But he could rip you to shreds!" Mattie pouted. "Fine, but be careful. And if he hurts you-" "I'll tell you, yes mother." Mattie laughed.

"Well sorry if I was worried about my only friend." Lovino retorted. Mattie smiled; Lovi was probably the only one who would respect his wishes. "Thanks," Lovi gave a small smile to him.

"Anyways, I'm much more interested in the tall, tanned fellow you were flirting with yesterday." Lovi spit out his coffee. "What are you talking about?" Mattie gave a knowing smirk.

"You know who I'm talking about; you were flirting with him yesterday after school, right outside of the locker room." Lovi turned bright pink. "He's just some stupid tomato bastard." Lovi said trying to wave it off.

Mattie knew better. "He didn't look like some 'stupid tomato bastard' to me. He looked like your type." Lovi scowled at him. "How do you know my type?" Mattie giggled. "I've been to the clubs with you before. You always end up with some tall and tanned guy."

_Crap, he knows me too well. _"Fine! His name is Antonio and he wants to be friends with me! Happy?" "Ecstatic, actually." Mattie hummed. "I'm really glad that he wants to be your friend; maybe Sadiq will leave you alone now." Lovi scowled.

He hated Mattie's optimism sometimes. "I doubt it. Nothing will change; I know that." "You don't know that for sure." Mattie reassured him. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

And with that they moved onto another topic. Though Lovi kept thinking of Antonio the whole time. He secretly hoped things would change.

~oOo0oOo~

***Author's note- So I hope you liked the chapter and the little curl scene. Also I want to wish you a happy new year. Thanks for reading. Reviews are lovely and keep me writing. That's all for now!***


	4. Misery Business

***Author's note- I don't own Hetalia. My inbox was flooded with Fav story add's and story alert add's, I just want to thank you guys so much! Every time I see those and reviews I get really pumped. So thanks! My lovely reviewers:**

**SpicyItalianRomano: Glad you liked it. **

**Bela Rose Wolf: Possibly, probably. ;)**

**Blood on the Sunflowers: Everyone likes a good Spamono high school story?**

**Ninja-Penguin-Luv: In my mind Lovi and Mattie will always be close! They are too adorable Ukes, and Ukes have to stick together.**

**Hatake Kai: Yes, Lovi's awkward but that just makes him seems even more adorable. We all know Mr. Vargas is a bit, well weird. Also glad you are okay with RussCan.**

**Warnings: Some gay bashing and general douchebagary (that I do not support; obviously or I wouldn't be writing a fic that's boyXboy.) And as expected; a warning for Lovi's awful potty mouth. Oh and some RussCan and GerIta. **

**On with the story! Huzzah!***

**Chapter four**

**~OoOo0oOoO~**

"_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you. Looking as innocent as possible to get to who, they want and what they want."_

"Tonio~" Bella cooed, her voice sickly sweet. Lovi was about ready to bash his skull into his locker. Why you ask? Bella, or as Lovino liked to call her "Stuck up bitch"; was currently trying to get the attention of a certain Spaniard.

Luckily for Lovi, Antonio seemed to have no interest in Bella. "Tonio~ have lunch with me today?" "Sorry but I'm having lunch with Lovi today." Antonio said giving her an apologetic smile. Bella scowled, she obviously wasn't used to being rejected.

"Tonio~ why don't you ditch this freaky faggot and come have lunch with me? I'm sure we could have some fun~" Bella asked, making Antonio turn her way.

His usual bright smile was replaced with a dark scowl. Bella flinched. "What did you just call him?" Bella eeped; her eyes filled with fear. Lovino felt somewhat happy that Antonio was standing up for him.

"I asked you what you called him." Antonio growled. Bella pursed her lips, losing some of her fear. "I called him a freaky faggot, because that's exactly what he is, and if you hang out with him then you'll be labeled a faggot too."

"I don't care what you call me, but you will not call mi tomate such horrible things." Antonio growled, as he towered over Bella. Lovi sighed stepping in. He really hates Bella and wants to see her put into place but at the same time he doesn't want Antonio to get into trouble; that would be just a hassle.

"Hey bastard, I won't let you have any of my tomatoes if don't hurry up." Antonio snapped out of his menacing gaze. "No, Lovi I'm coming." Antonio whined forgetting about Bella. Bella huffed, and stomped off probably to go whine to her brother; Lars.

After crossing the cafeteria Antonio and Lovi came to the corner table. Antonio grimaced slightly as heard the insults being hurled at Lovi. _Is everyone insane? How can they hate him so much? _Antonio couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He was amazed how Lovino was able to ignore it all. Antonio continued to stare Lovi, noticing that a bright red object was obstructing the view. "Oi bastard, do you want the tomato or not?" Lovino grumbled impatiently.

Antonio smiled, taking the tomato greedily. "Gracias, Lovi~" Lovino blushed. "Stop calling-" "Antonio! Dude, why are you sitting over here?" Gilbert shouted obnoxiously in Lovino's ear.

"Yes, mon ami why are you sitting over here?" Francis cooed sitting down next Antonio. "Hey guys! I wanted to sit with my cute little Lovi today." Antonio said smiling. Gilbert and Francis turned their heads to see Lovino.

"On hon hon. What have we here? Antonio I didn't know you were into cute Italians." Francis sing- songed. "Antonio definitely has good taste. How you doin' cutie?" Gilbert said draping his arm around Lovino.

Lovino scowled his blush deepening. Antonio felt a pang of jealousy seeing Lovino so close to another guy. "Gilbert leave 'im alone; Antonio looks like he's about to rip your head off." Gilbert smirked putting his hands up in defeat.

"Hey bastard, these perverts are your friends?" Lovino growled, taking a bite of his tomato. "Yes, Lovi they're my amigos." Antonio answered totally ignoring the 'pervert' comment.

"He's feisty isn't he?" Gilbert sneered. Antonio chuckled, nodding his head. "Shut up bastard." Lovino grumbled, trying to concentrate on his work. "So cute~" Antonio purred. "I am no-" "Look what we have here; the fucking fairy's made some friends." Lovino groaned, hearing his tormentor's voice. "Go away Sadiq, go be a douchesnozzle to someone else." Sadiq snorted at Lovino. Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert watched Sadiq with concern and anger.

"What, do you think that just because you have a couple of faggie friends you can suddenly stand up for yourself?" Sadiq asked his eyes narrowing eyes at his prey. "Yeah, I'm kinda sick of your crap." Lovino growled challenging Sadiq.

"Seems like, I need to put the fucking faggot in his place." Sadiq yelled, grabbing Lovino's hair and throwing him across the room. That's when all hell broke loose. Antonio pounced on Sadiq beating the crap out of him, Sadiq's friends tried to pry Antonio off put were quickly thrown off by Francis and Gilbert.

Nobody noticed the unconscious Lovino a few feet away.

~oOo0oOo~

"_Antonio where are you?" Lovino called out with no answer. He looked around the empty cafeteria. "Seriously this isn't funny." Lovino shouted his fear growing. "Antonio?" He called when he heard footsteps. _

"_Antonio-" "I'm not Antonio," Sadiq said, approaching Lovi. Lovino turned to run but was thrown back against a wall. "Let go!" Sadiq chuckled. "No, I'm going to teach you a lesson; and this time no one's going to save you."_

"_Help!" Lovino screamed. Sadiq giggled as he continued to forcefully kiss Lovino. "Antonio, help!" Lovino cried. Sadiq ripped Lovino's clothes and continued kissing. "Please! Help Antonio!" Lovino pleaded. _

"Antonio!" Lovino sat up panting, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Lovi what's wrong?" Antonio asked sitting next to Lovino on the bed. "Antonio" Lovino repeated. Antonio sat down on the bed, next to Lovi. He pulled the vulnerable looking Italian into a hug.

"What's wrong Lovi?" Antonio asked as he felt Lovino's arms wrap around him. They stayed locked in each other's arms. Lovino was terrified of his dream; terrified that it really would happen. Antonio was wondering what had left his Lovi so scared.

"Antonio where are we?" Lovino asked, taking in a big whiff of Antonio's spicy scent. "We're in your room." Antonio replied, nuzzling his face in Lovino's hair. "What about school?" Antonio smirked; his Lovi was probably feeling like crap but was still worried about his academics.

"Your grandfather's taking care of it. He was livid when heard about what Sadiq did; so don't worry." Lovino breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks." Lovino mumbled. "You know you're brother's worried about you too." Lovino bit his lip.

"He shouldn't be I'm fine." Lovino grumbled, embarrassedly. "No you're not," Lovino pushed away slightly, he hated it when someone saw through his mask. "I'm fine, really." Antonio shook his head.

"Lovi, you were crying and screaming in your sleep; that does not equal being fine." Antonio said petting Lovino hair. Lovino groaned, flopping back in bed. He didn't really have the energy to fight.

Antonio paused before lying down next to the small brunette. "You didn't get in trouble for helping me did you?" Lovino asked casually. Antonio pulled Lovino close. "No Lovi I'm fine; Mr Vargas was very understanding and grateful." Antonio whispered in Lovino's ear; making Lovino shiver.

"It's not like I care or anything, I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't be blamed for you getting into trouble." "Right, I understand." They both knew that Lovino was lying; but really they were okay with it. At least Lovino was trying in his own way to show he cared; and to Antonio that was all that mattered.

Lying together was peaceful, neither of them wanted it to end; unfortunately like all good things it must come to an end. Feliciano opened the door to Lovino's room, he was followed by Ludwig.

"Lovi, Antonio~ dinners ready." Feli said cheerily. "Feli, I think they need some alone time." Ludwig murmured in Feli's ear. Feli looked back at his brother and Antonio, who were trying to get out of each other's arms; well Lovino trying to get out of Antonio's arms while Antonio was content his arms tightly around Lovino.

"Ve~ okay, just remember that dinner will be done soon." Feli said before leaving with Ludwig. Antonio sighed, "Well I suppose that we should get up now." With that Antonio let go of Lovino.

Lovino promptly fell off the bed face first. "Oh my, are you okay?" Lovino moaned painfully. "Do I look okay you bastard?" Antonio giggled it was good to see the fire back in his Lovi.

"Come help me up, you bastard." Lovi huffed holding out his arms. "Of course Lovi." Antonio picked Lovino up; carrying him princess style, down the stairs. Lovino buried his face into Antonio's chest.

Antonio was grinning widely at Lovino's actions. _So cute. I can't wait until he's all mine. _"Ve~ Antonio are you big brother's boyfriend now?" Feli asked as Antonio and Lovino entered the room.

"What the hell are you spouting?" Lovino answered before Antonio could. _Damn why does this have to be so difficult? _Antonio thought as Lovino squirmed out of his arms.

_Stupid fratello, why did he have to ask that? Now Antonio's going to put distance between us. I don't want that… dammit I'm relying on him too much. What happens if he gets tired of me? _ Lovino thought as he zoned out in his seat at the dinner table.

"Lovi, are you okay?" Antonio asked, shaking Lovi's arm slightly. "Hmm?" Lovino snapped out of his thoughts, finding his vision fixed upon Antonio. "Ve~ Lovi likes Antonio." Feli cooed happily.

Lovi forcefully kicked Feli under the table. "Ow~ fratello that hurt." Feli whined in pain. "Shut up Feli." Lovino growled. Ludwig kissed Feli's head before sitting down. Antonio stared at Lovino with some hope.

Mr Vargas was the last to be seated; oblivious to everything going on. "So Antonio, I would like to thank you for help my grandbaby." Mr Vargas said cheerily. Lovino blushed furiously. "It was nothing Mr Vargas, I was happy to help." Antonio smiled taking a bite of his pasta.

Lovino was right his pasta was the best; his brother's pasta was good but not as good as his Lovi's. Antonio thought; his eyes focussing back on Lovino. Mr Vargas shook his head. "No, I'm glad my grandbaby has someone to protect you him. From now on you are welcome over here at any time."

"Thank you Mr Vargas."

~oOo0oOo~

"Lovi are you sure you want me to stay?" Antonio asked as he climbed into the bed next to Lovino. "If you want to leave, fine get out." Lovino yelled, hitting Antonio lightly. "No, I just thought that you might want some alone time." Antonio explained as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"Whatever, just go to sleep." Lovino grumbled angrily. "Of course Lovi. Good night mi tomate." Antonio whispered sleepily. Lovino smiled, happy that Antonio was with him.

"_I love you Lovi." Antonio whispered in his ear. "Antonio, I love you too." Lovino smiled into Antonio's chest. "Lovi~" Antonio purred, biting Lovino's ear playfully. "Antonio, stop teasing." Lovino moaned his voice full of lust._

"_Alright Lovi~" Antonio pushed Lovino down forcefully. "Hurry." Lovi commanded. Antonio pulled on Lovino's curl. "A-Antonio, I don't want that~ I want you." Antonio chuckled. _

"_Patience Lovi, patience." Antonio growled biting down on Lovino's neck. _

Lovino woke up sweating. He looked over praying that Antonio was still asleep. Thankfully he was. Lovino sighed; there was no way he was going to be able to sleep after that.

_~oOo0oOo~_

*******Author's note- Thanks for reading! I want to ask you guys if I should up the rating, I'm not sure but there might be a lemon in the future and I want to make sure that it's okay with you guys. Anyways reviews are lovely and keep me writing, so keep them coming. Until next time, **

**Batty 29***


	5. Mr Saxobeat

***Author's note- I don't own Hetalia. Thank you guys really, every chapter I am just blown away by the love! It's awesome, keep up the love. So this chapter has RussCan and GerIta like you guys asked for. Also the rating will be going up; thanks for the support! Reviewers:**

**Lovino Vargas: Well I needed a catty girl to use that song quote.**

**SpicyItalianRomano: I felt happy writing that part. ;)**

**TheThirdReviewer: Thank you for the compliment. And yes, I have read many Spamono stories where Turkey is a jerk; sad but true.**

**Mimi-myangel: Thank you for reading! And if my story can cheer you up then that's all that matters. I hope you feel better!**

**Goldpen: RussCan & GerIta will be in the chapter! ^.^**

**Yoh Tomoe: I will, ;)**

**Roxi2Star & Paigeolivar4: There will be lemons!**

**Maiya123: Thank you. I always want to punch Sadiq too, but we don't need to 'cause Antonio already did.**

**Blood on the Sunflowers: RussCan makes me squeal too. ^J^**

**AyameKichida: Sadiq, to me is a douchesnozzle.**

**Invisible Randomer: It is a good thing Lovi has Antonio now. ^.^**

**Warnings: Some gay bashing and general douchebagary (that I do not support; obviously or I wouldn't be writing a fic that's boyXboy.) And as expected; a warning for Lovi's awful potty mouth. Oh and some RussCan and GerIta. Hint of UsUk by the way just small references though. **

**By the way most of this chapter takes place during and after the fight scene of the last chapter; it shows what the other couples/characters were doing during that time; so don't be confused!**

**On with the story! Huzzah!***

**Chapter five**

**~OoOo0oOoO~**

"_You make me this, Bring me up ,Bring me down, Playing sweet, Make me move like a freak"_

"I-Ivan, m-my pho~one is go-oing off~" Matthew moaned as Ivan sucked on his neck. "Shh, Matvey if you're too loud the librarian will find us." Ivan purred playfully into Matthew's ear.

Matthew bit his lip trying his best to keep silent. It was hard; Mattie was loving the attention his new Russian boyfriend was providing. For the past couple of days Ivan had been showering the small Canadian with all the affection he could handle.

"Seri~O~usly, Iva-aan! Wha-at if it's sa-amething impo-orta~nt?" Matthew choked out as Ivan's hand found its way into Matthew's pants. "Oh~ I-Iva~an, nawt he-ere wha~at if sa~ameone fi-inds u-us?"

Ivan giggled a little. "But Matvey is making such encouraging noises that I can't help but tease you." Mattie whined a little as Ivan bypassed his vital regions to grope his behind. Matthew squirmed in Ivan's grasps he started wondering if his boyfriend was truly a sadist.

Again Matthew's phone went off; this time with a sigh Ivan took it out of the small blonde's pocket and handed it to the owner. "Wha~at ahre you dooing with tha~at?" Matthew gasped out refusing to take the phone.

"Answer the phone; they keep calling meaning it might be important." Ivan replied his other hand still groping Matthew's behind. "Tha-ank you I-Ivan, b-but would k-kindly st-stop that?" Ivan shook his head.

"I want to keep touching my cute little sunflower." Ivan answered his voice full of childlike enjoyment. Mattie huffed, trying his best to seem mad. "F-fine!" Matthew sighed answering the phone.

"H-hell~O~" Matthew answered; shooting a glare at the tall Russian. _"Dude! Mattie, that faggie Italian friend of yours like totally just got knocked out by the Turkish dude and like the new Spanish looking dude is totally going ape shit on the Turk! You gotta come see this!" _Alfred; Matthew's obnoxious twin yelled into the phone.

"What!" Matthew cried pushing away Ivan. "Is Lovino okay?" Mattie asked his voice dripping with concern. _Dammit! Why does this always happen to Lovi? Here I am messing around with my boyfriend while Lovi needs my help; what kind of friend am I?_

Mattie lowered his head; his thoughts full of guilt and remorse. _"I don't know if he's okay, that scary lookin' German dude and the Italian's brother took him away- The teachers are steppin' in now aww it looks like the fights over; that's no fun! Well it looks Arthur found me I better go! See ya later Mattie!" _Alfred shouted before hanging up.

Mattie closed his phone before slipping it back into his pocket. Ivan tilted his head questioningly. "This is my fault; here we are messing around while my best friend gets hurt." Matthew mumbled his eyes filling with tears.

Ivan saw this and quickly pulled Matthew into a hug. "Nothing is your fault; nothing at all. I'm sure your friend will be fine." Ivan whispered reassuringly. "Yes it is! I've ignored the times Lovino's needed my help! It's always Lovi who gets bullied for being gay when there are so many more gay couples in this school; it always just him who has to put up with the crap! And what do I do? I skate by never trying to defend him! Why doesn't he hate me for being a coward?" Mattie ranted angrily at himself more than to Ivan.

Ivan shook his head. "You couldn't do anything even if you wanted too. Lovino understands this. He doesn't hate you because he knows that you care.You are his comrade, and мой маленький подсолнечника, that is all that matters."

Mattie lifted his head so he could peer into the other's eyes. He stared as if searching for the lie. When he found none the small Canadian smiled. "Thank you Ivan; I really needed to hear that." Mattie mumbled; snuggling back into his boyfriend's chest.

"Нет, it was nothing." Matthew smiled even more; sure Ivan was a little rough around the edges and maybe he was scary sometimes but he did have a caring heart and to Mattie that was all that mattered.

~o0oOo0o~

"Ve~ Luddy do you think Lovi will be alright?" Feliciano asked; frantically clutching onto Ludwig's shirt. Ludwig nodded. "The nurse said that Lovi is just unconscious at the moment and should be completely fine when he wakes. She also suggested that we inform your grandfather of his condition and take him home." Ludwig said calmly.

Feliciano nodded; shaking slightly. Feli couldn't help but look at his bruised brother. _Poor fratello, _Feliciano thought sorrowfully. "Okay, I'll tell nonno; could you please take Lovi to your car?" Feli asked politely.

"Of course," Ludwig agreed lifting the sleeping Italian from the school's plastic covered cot. "Thanks." Feli said giving a weak smile to his boyfriend. Ludwig sighed knowing this wouldn't be the last of the trouble.

~o0o0oOo0o0o~

Feliciano scurried down the now empty hallways. _Poor fratello~ why is Sadiq always picking on Lovi?_ Feliciano asked himself, but couldn't find an answer. Sadiq had been Lovi's friend for years that is until they were twelve.

Around that time Lovi would come home bruised, scratched up, and bloody but he refused to tell Feliciano anything. It hurt Feli to see his brother in so much pain. It hurt to hear the awful things people were saying about his big brother. Feli tried many times to find out what had happened; but every time he had Lovi just shut down.

It was heartbreaking to watch his brother slip further and further away. But after four years of darkness, there was a sliver of light and his name was Antonio. Feli's prayers had finally been answered when his fratello had come home with a good natured Spaniard.

Speaking of the good natured Spaniard, there he was stepping out of the principal's office a sad smile on his face. "Ve~ Antonio are you alright?" Feli asked he approached Antonio.

Antonio snapped out his thoughts. "Oh hey Feli, I'm okay. How is Lovi?" Antonio asked rubbing his head. "He's fine~ just a little rest and fratello will be good as new~" Feliciano chirped.

A look of relief washed over Antonio's face. "Really?" Antonio smile became brighter. "Sì, I was just on my way to tell nonno that Luddy and I are taking him home." Feliciano said, keeping a cheery tone. "That's good. Well, I'll let you do that then; goodbye." Antonio sounded a little disappointed.

"Um, Antonio do you want to come with us? I'm sure Lovi will appreciate it when he wakes up." Antonio's eyes brightened as soon as he heard the question. "Can I really?" Feliciano nodded. "Thank you."

"You wait out here, I'll go tell nonno and then we can leave." Feliciano said before opening the door to the office.

~o0oOo0o~

"Here, Antonio you get in the back with Lovino." Ludwig ordered as he opened the car door for Antonio. "Gracias," Antonio thanked as climbed into the back seat of Ludwig's car.

Antonio immediately moved Lovino's head onto his lap. Antonio adored how vulnerable his little Lovi looked as he slept; although he did have to admit he was cuter when flushed with embarrassment.

Sighing Antonio settled back into the seat and waited for the car to start. Absentmindedly he began stroking Lovino's hair; careful not to touch the curl. _Four years, huh? And_ _no one did a damn thing to help him. _

Antonio was furious over the truth. He wanted to take his priced antique axe and slice Sadiq to pieces. _Lovi's been going through hell just because he had feelings for his friend. What a scum bag; how could anyone ever hurt Lovi? That Douchesnozzle should have thanked his lucky stars that an angel like Lovi would even consider looking at him! _

Antonio gritted his teeth; his blood boiling. _Well I'll never let anyone lay their filthy hands on my Lovi again! _He could still hear the words of Mr. Vargas ringing in his ears.

_Flash back_

"_Sit down Mr. Carriedo, you're not in trouble." Mr. Vargas said tipping his head slightly towards the chair opposite him. Nervously Antonio did as he was told. "I'm not sir?" Mr. Vargas shook his head. _

"_No my boy; I might have to give you a detention but that's about it." Antonio breathed in a sigh of relief. "So why am I here; if you don't mind me asking?" "It's about Lovi." Antonio furrowed his brow in confusion._

"_Is something wrong with Lovi? Did he get hurt when he fell? Is he-" Mr. Vargas held up a hand to silence the rambling Spaniard. "No, not physically anyways; No I want to ask why you're helping my grandson."_

"_What do you mean sir?" Mr. Vargas raised an eyebrow wondering if he could really be this dense. "What are your intentions with my grandbaby? Are you using him just for sex?" _

_Antonio's mouth was gaping; it took him a minute to realize that Mr. Vargas had actually asked that question. "Of course not, sir!" Mr. Vargas looked doubtfully at the Spaniard. "Alright then someone dared you to?" Antonio shook his head violently. _

_He wondered why Mr. Vargas was so in denial about Lovi being able to make friends. "Is it money?" Antonio stood; his anger finally reaching its boiling point. "Sir, I just want to be friends with Lovi. I find him to be a sweet, shy, and strong willed person; I would love to be his friend." _

_Mr. Vargas waved him back down; reluctantly Antonio did as he was told. "So you don't __harbour__ any romantic feelings towards him?" "If I do sir than that's none of your business. And if I did, I wouldn't act upon them unless Lovi wanted the same thing." _

_The room was filled with a tense silence for several minutes. Finally Mr. Vargas spoke up. "I like you Carriedo, you've got spunk." Antonio was shocked to say the least. 'Is he always like this?' _

"_I should probably tell you why things for Lovi are like this now…"_

_End of flash back_

"Antonio we're here~" Feliciano cooed; bringing Antonio back to reality. "Okay." Antonio said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "I'll bring Lovi up to his room." The Spaniard called to Feliciano and Ludwig. "Ve~ Thank you Tonio~"

Gently Antonio lifted the fragile looking Lovino out of the car. "Antonio" Lovino whispered still asleep. _Is he dreaming of me?_ Antonio smiled sweetly. _Maybe I have hope after all. Now all I have to do is keep that disgusting Turk away._ Antonio thought as he carried the sleeping Italian into the house.

~o0oOo0o~

***Author's note- For all those who wanted some more RussCan and GerIta I hope I didn't disappoint too much; though I have to admit it wasn't a whole lot of GerIta. There'll be more of it in the future I promise. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review they keep me motivated to keep writing! That's all for now**

**~Batty29***


	6. Tear You Apart

***Author's note- I don't own Hetalia. My inbox was just flooded with fav story adds & story alert adds. You guys are awesome. Every time I see that in my inbox I jump up and down happily squealing like an idiot. AND REVIEWS MAKE ME SQUEAL EVEN MORE! ****Ｏ****(****)****Ｏ **

**My Awesome reviewers:**

**Bela Rose Wolf: Glad you liked it; it was so much fun to write.**

**Goldpen: I do feel bad about being mean to Lovi & Antonio… but it's important to the story! (Also there will be more RussCan scenes! ^.^)**

**Nekogirl1595: I hope the update was fast enough for you! Your review made me laugh so much, thank you!**

**Roxi2Star: Glad you liked it. ^J^**

**my-dear-fangirl: Glad you like the progress. **

**Maiya123: Douchesnozzle is an awesome word isn't it? I can see the axe being used in the future, so you can go ahead and 'pleasure smile' lol. ^J^**

**Ma-Chan: I know RussCan is smexy and all, but don't die!**

**black-misty-sky: Well now you know how awesome RussCan is~ ^.^**

**skribble-scrabble: Another RussCan convert; yes! And I trying to make him nicer but Lovi is definitely a ****tsundere; if you have any suggestions I'm totally open to them.**

**OrianPrime92: Tonio is awesome isn't he? Glad you liked! 8D**

**DefinitionOfMyself: I would never abandon any story; yes it may take me months to add more chapters put I always update. And there is nothing wrong with fangirling. ^.^**

**Warnings: Some gay bashing and general douchebagary (that I do not support; obviously or I wouldn't be writing a fic that's boyXboy.) And as expected; a warning for Lovi's awful potty mouth. Oh and some RussCan and GerIta. Hint of UsUk by the way just small references though.**

**I see you guys were confused by the last chapter; sorry if it wasn't clear. The last chapter was a look at what was going on at the time Lovi was asleep. Lovino's already awake; I'll recap from chapter four sorry for the confusion.**

**On with the story! Huzzah!***

**Chapter six**

**~OoOo0oOoO~**

_**(Recap of Lovi waking up)**_

"_**Antonio!" Lovino sat up panting, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Lovi what's wrong?" Antonio asked sitting next to Lovino on the bed. "Antonio" Lovino repeated. Antonio sat down on the bed, next to Lovi. He pulled the vulnerable looking Italian into a hug. **_

"_**What's wrong Lovi?" Antonio asked as he felt Lovino's arms wrap around him. They stayed locked in each other's arms. Lovino was terrified of his dream; terrified that it really would happen. Antonio was wondering what had left his Lovi so scared.**_

"_**Antonio where are we?" Lovino asked, taking in a big whiff of Antonio's spicy scent. "We're in your room." Antonio replied, nuzzling his face in Lovino's hair. "What about school?" Antonio smirked; his Lovi was probably feeling like crap but was still worried about his academics.**_

"_**Your grandfather's taking care of it. He was livid when heard about what Sadiq did; so don't worry." Lovino breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks." Lovino mumbled. "You know you're brother's worried about you too." Lovino bit his lip. **_

"_**He shouldn't be I'm fine." Lovino grumbled, embarrassedly. "No you're not," Lovino pushed away slightly, he hated it when someone saw through his mask. "I'm fine, really." Antonio shook his head. **_

"_**Lovi, you were crying and screaming in your sleep; that does not equal being fine." Antonio said petting Lovino hair. Lovino groaned, flopping back in bed. He didn't really have the energy to fight.**_

_**(End of recap)**_

_**(Hope that it refreshed your memories. ^.^;)**_

**~oOo0oOo~**

"_It's only just a crush, it will go away. It's just like all the others it'll go away. Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know. You pray it all away, but it continues to grow. I want to hold you close. Skin pressed against me tight…"_

Lovi couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous being lying beside him. _He is so fucking perfect. Goddamn, I want him. I want him so much. But I can't tell him. What if he started treating me like Sadiq does? Or what if he just ignores me? No I can't go through that. _Lovino internally groaned; his thoughts were depressing him.

_Go back to sleep. Just go back to sleep. School will be murder tomorrow, with everyone whispering behind your back._ Another groan; school would definitely suck tomorrow. Flopping on his other side Lovi continued his thoughts. _Sadiq's friend's will probably try and get revenge tomorrow; that should be fun._

Lovino was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a tanned muscular arm wrapping around his torso, pulling Lovi closer to the sleeping Spaniard. "Lovi~" Antonio mumbled; his voice laced with sleep. "Antonio?" Lovi asked, wondering if he was still asleep.

"Lovi~" Antonio murmured; his breath tickling the back of Lovino's neck. "Stupid bastard" Lovino grumbled, trying his best to ignore the tingly feeling surging through his body.

Focussing his attention on the digital clock; Lovi scowled. _Only five a.m. That's way too early to wake up._ Looking over his shoulder, the Italian caught a glimpse of the dozy look on Antonio's face.

_Why does he have to be so fucking sexy even when he's sleeping? _Lovi shook his head. _Stop thinking like that._ Lovi looked again. _Then again, there's no harm in looking right?_

~oOoOo0oOoOo~

Lovino slumped back in his seat. He was right; today has been torture for the feisty Italian. Only half the day had gone by, and already he was feeling the repercussions of yesterday.

He had been shoved into a locker multiple times. Things had been thrown at him; horrible names screamed at him. Whispers branding him as less than a human; threats slipped silently into his backpack and locker.

Lovi was used to such treatment. Antonio on the other hand was appalled at the behaviours. Everyone was treating Lovi as though he had thrown the punch; as if it was his fault.

"Hey Vargas." The obnoxious American greeted as he slid into the desk next to Lovino. "Alfred." Lovi growled; his eyes narrowing. Alfred leaned on Lovi's desk. "Ya okay? That was a really nasty fall ya took." Lovino tilted his head slightly; the American sounded sincere.

"I'm fine, I just needed some rest. Why?" Alfred grinned. "Well, Mattie was really worried about you; and as the hero I need to make sure my brother's friend is okay." Lovino rolled his eyes. _Of course he's just trying to look like a good guy._

"Thanks; and really I'm fine." Lovino tried to be nice; after all Alfred's concern may have been for shallow reasons, but at least he was being nice. Right now that was all that mattered.

"No problem dude," Alfred paused, lowering his voice considerably. "Can I talk to ya after class?" Lovino raised an eyebrow; but nodded anyways. "Thanks."

~oOoOo0oOoOo~

Antonio scowled; _why is that loud mouth touching my Lovi? Why is he acting so familiar towards him? Lovi's __mine__! And why is Lovi blushing? He should only show that cute little blush of his to me._

Needless to say, Antonio was filled with jealousy. He couldn't help it; Lovino was talking to the loud mouthed "hero". Antonio wanted to know what they were talking about; no, he desperately wanted to know why that "Fat American idiot" was acting so familiar with his Lovi.

Antonio finally decided to approach the two. He caught the last bit of the conversation as he did. "-You should ask him if he's gay, not me. Honestly it's not as if I have a fucking gaydar or something!" Lovino spat; the American just sighed.

"How am I supposed to ask that; "Artie are ya gay? 'Cause if ya are then ya should totally be mine" No that sounds stupid and he would probably call me a 'git' and run away!" Alfred whined, making Lovi huff even more.

Internally Antonio was relieved; all Alfred wanted was love advice. But why would he go to Lovi? Antonio shook his head; it didn't really matter. "Hola, Lovi~" Antonio cheered; deciding it was safe enough for him to enter the conversation.

Both Alfred and Lovino turned to look at the cheerful Spaniard. "Tomato bastard" Lovino grumbled; his face growing red. "Hey… uh dude…" Alfred said trying to cover up the fact that he didn't know Antonio's name.

"Lovi, are you ready to go to lunch~" Antonio asked; ignoring Alfred's greeting. "Just a minute," The small Italian said before turning his attention back to Alfred. "Stop being a pussy and ask him out already; just don't say anything stupid." Alfred nodded.

"Thanks dude, ya really aren't that bad. Anyways I should probably go find Artie so see ya later~" Alfred said leaving the two alone. "What was that about?" Antonio asked, following Lovi down the hallway. "He just wanted some stupid advice." Lovino said trying to act like it was nothing.

Antonio smiled; his Lovi was so nice and considerate. "And you helped him? That's so nice~" Antonio cooed as he glomped onto the small brunette in front of him. "Let me go you stupid bastard." Lovi flailed in Antonio's grasps.

_So cute~ _Antonio kept his hold on Lovino as they entered the lunchroom. The lunchroom chatter stopped immediately after they entered; it was replaced with hushed whispers and a few insults.

Antonio scowled knowing the whispers were about them. "Just keep walking" Lovino mumbled as he lead Antonio to the back table. Once seated, Antonio finally asked "How can you put with this on a daily basis?" Lovino just shrugged as he took a bite of his juicy tomato. "You get used to it."

Antonio stared dumbfounded. "You shouldn't have to be used to this kind of treatment." The Spaniard brushed his thumb along Lovi's jaw line. "Anto-" "Lovino!" A shrill voice from behind them interrupted Lovi.

Turning around, Lovino found that the voice belonged to his best friend Matthew. "Hey," Lovi greeted making room for Mattie and his boyfriend. "I'm sorry!" Mattie cried practically launching himself at the grumpy Italian.

"Calm down; and why the hell are you apologizing anyways?" Lovino said awkwardly patting The Canadian's back. "I-I'mm soo sorrryy!" Lovino looked questioningly at Ivan; who was standing behind Matthew. "He thinks it's his fault that you were hurt." Ivan stated emotionlessly.

Lovi scowled, smacking his friend on the back of his head. "How stupid are you? None of this is your fault." Lovino moved back a little so he could see his friend's face. "B-bu-tt t-thiss is all fault!" Mattie whined; making Lovino's eye twitch.

"No; no it's not. You did nothing wrong," Mattie shook his head. "W-while I-I w-was m-messing around w-with I-Ivan w-whe-en yoouu w-ere beeing h-hurt!" Mattie broke into another sob.

"Look at me," Lovino ordered sternly. Mattie shook his head; "Look at me dammit!" Timidly Matthew complied. "You did nothing wrong; and anyways I'm fine, it takes a lot more than a anything that guy can muster up to hurt me, so please stop blaming yourself." Lovi's expression softened as he spoke.

Rubbing his eyes, Mattie nodded. "Good, now can I eat my lunch in peace?" Lovino asked, putting his touch façade back into place. Matthew nodded again before sitting down.

"Lovi's so cute~" Antonio cooed making Lovino roll his eyes.

~oOoOo0oOoOo~

"You were right; I was silly to think he would be angry with me." Mattie said snuggling into his boyfriends arms. "Da" Ivan answered, squeezing Mattie tightly. "The hockey games on tonight, would you like to come over and watch it?" Matthew asked still in the Russian's arms.

"I would love to; but what about you're obnoxious brother?" Matthew giggled knowing how much his brother despised Ivan. "No, he's… um… sorting things out with Arthur, and won't be back for a while."

Ivan grinned knowing he would get to spend some "alone time" with his cute little Canadian. "Da, I would be honored to." Ivan agreed leading Matthew out the door. "Yay~" Matthew cheered pleased with the answer.

For Matthew nothing could be better than watching hockey with his amazing Russian.

~oOo0oOo~

***Author's note- So this chapter is so fluffy; I hope you guys didn't mind. The next chapters' a little drama filled. Anyways, you have no idea how hard it was to finish this; my cat decided that my lap was now his and would not take no for answer. Okay so Ratings will increase soon (yes I can hear squeals now) so stay tuned. That's it for now.**

**Ps. Reviews are lovely and get me to update faster. Thanks for reading**

**~Batty 29***


	7. This Photograph Is Proof

***Author's note- I don't own Hetalia. Sorry for not updating sooner, last weekend was crazy (i.e. I actually had a life) Anyways, thank you for numerous fav story adds' and such they make my heart swell with pride.**

**To my awesome reviewers:**

**silver Alida: The last time Lovi liked someone he was ridiculed; so please understand that it will take time for him to completely trust Antonio. I saved the major treatment for this chapter. =)**

**Blood on the Sunflowers: Thank you for being so enthusiastic. I hope you didn't hurt yourself when fell. ^J^**

**Maiya123: Mattie is very cute. And when that moment comes I will do my best to make it hot & sexy.**

**Roxi2Star: Yay indeed.** **(≧ω≦)**

**Sobubbles1: Thanks for reading.**

**Hotaru-Naichingeru: I hate him too, but I have to keep him alive for now. **

**angelgirl 158: I will do my best to hurry with the Spamano.**

**CoutureOtaku: Glad ya like the pairings. Yes, I've found that too and it broke my heart. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**ALCsisMTY: I'll do my best to try and include them as much as possible. ^.^**

**Invisible Randomer: Indeed it has lol. ^J^**

**DefinitionOfMyself: I'm so happy that your sister likes my story as well; hearing this made me so happy. **

**Lovino Vargas: It's okay, as long as you're still reading that's all that matters. I do my best at updating but I get distracted really easily. **

**black-misty-sky: Thank you for reviewing! ^.^**

**Warnings: Some gay bashing and general douchebagary (that I do not support; obviously or I wouldn't be writing a fic that's boyXboy.) And as expected; a warning for Lovi's awful potty mouth. Oh and some RussCan and GerIta. And a hint of UsUk.**

**On with the story! Huzzah!***

**Chapter seven**

**~OoOo0oOoO~**

"_Well I'll wait till ya listen; I won't say a word. To follow your instincts, they just never worked for me. You're silent but strong, (yeah, I'm playing that card) and your noticing nothing again."_

Alfred stood there nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Alfred…" Arthur murmured trying to get the attention of the star football player. Arthur frowned as Alfred continued to stare at the ground.

"Alfred Freedom Jones, you tell me right now why you're in the student council chambers." Arthur growled impatiently. Alfred hesitantly looked up at the angry Briton. Was he really going to ask? Yes, Alfred needed to know.

"Um… I'm not really sure how to ask this- and don't take offense, but…" They words died in his throat. "What is it, you bloody twit?" Arthur growled, closing his book. "I-" Arthur snorted, "Hurry up now, I don't have all day."

"Well I wanted-" Alfred began, only to be interrupted again. "You're always bothering me when I'm trying to work." Rolling his eyes Alfred tried once again. "Artie-" Arthur scowled at the use of the nickname. "It's Arthur, not Artie. Honestly I don't understa-" Arthur's rant was cut short by a pair of lips colliding with his.

Stunned, Arthur stood there unable to process what was happening. _Why is he? _His mind took a moment but finally registered the action, Arthur pushed his friend away. Silently the two teens stared at each other.

Tears welled in Arthur's eyes. "Artie," Alfred reached out to touch the smaller teen. "I don't understand. Did someone dare you to do this?" Arthur sniffled, desperately wiping at his eyes.

Alfred stared dumbfounded; why was his sweet and grumpy Briton crying? Had he done this? Sigh Alfred pulled Arthur into a tight hug. "Shh, I didn't mean to hurt ya Artie, I just wanted to show ya my feelings, I guess I screwed that up, huh?" Alfred voice was soft as stroked Arthur's hair.

Arthur hiccupped. "You- your feelings?" The smaller asked as looked up to meet the taller's eyes. Alfred chuckled. "Yeah, my feelings; I love ya Artie." Arthur shook his head refusing to hear the confession.

"No, you don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"You can't; I mean… you're on the sports team…and- and we're guys what will people-" Arthur stumbled over his words. Alfred rolled his eyes at how stubborn the Briton could be.

"I can, and I am. I don't care what others think; if they have a problem then fuck 'em. The only one that matters is you."

"You can't mean that, in this school being gay is almost certain death." Arthur argued. "I do mean it; I've never felt this way about anyone. What do ya think?" Alfred asked shyly. "I- I like you too…" Arthur admits shakily.

"That's great!"

~oOoOo0oOoOo~

"So what are we going to do today, Lovi?" Antonio cooed; his arms wrapped around the angry Italian's waist. "We aren't doing anything; I'm going home to sleep." Lovi grumbled; half-heartedly trying to escape the Spaniard's grasp.

"But, I want to hang out with my precious Lovi~" Antonio rubbed his head against Lovino's. "No stupid bastard, I need sleep; and you need to go home." Lovino really wanted to spend more time with the Spaniard but didn't want to take him away from his family.

"Why do I need to go home? I'd rather go to your house."

"No, your families probably worried."

"Aww Lovi is worried about me~ but really it's just my big brother at home, so it's fine." Antonio really didn't want to go home, his brother was rarely there. "He's probably worried about you, go home… I'll see you tomorrow." Lovino says as he's released from Antonio's arms.

"Fine, but before you go, can I have your number?" Antonio asked pleadingly. Rolling his eyes Lovino held out his hand. "Give me your phone." Lovino ordered when Antonio didn't get the message.

"Oh, okay~" Antonio quickly pulled out his phone. After some typing Lovi sent himself a message then handed it back to Antonio. "Thanks Lovi~" Antonio kissed Lovino on the head before skipping away.

Lovi scowled as his face flushed with embarrassment. "Why would he do that?" The small Italian asks himself, while touching the spot on his forehead where Antonio's lips had been.

It amazed him that such a simple action could leave him so astounded. Really it was nice to have someone show him affection; but at the same time it frightened him to know it might come to an end.

Lovino was about to leave when someone called out to him. "Hey fag; it's time to go see Sadiq." Whipping his head around he saw who the voice belonged to; it was one of Sadiq's douchy friends. "Um no thank you," Realizing the danger, Lovi squeaked out as he tried to escape.

The friend laughed as he grabbed a hold of the Italian's hair, roughly yanked him back. "Now let's go see Sadiq." The nameless thug chuckled. Lovino began shaking for fear hoping someone would save him.

~oOoOo0oOoOo~

"Bonjour Mon ami, I see there is no grumpy Italian with you today?" Francis purred as his friend approached. Putting a hand on the back of his neck Antonio shrugs. "He went home to sleep; honestly after the day he had I don't blame him." And really he didn't, the day had been miserable for poor Lovi.

"I'm surprized that he even came to school today." Gilbert chimed in. "Si, he's my amazing tomato." Antonio cheered proudly. Gilbert and Francis exchanged looks. "When did he become yours, Tonio?" Francis asked, raising his eyebrow at the sheepish look on his friends face.

After some thought, Antonio finally replied. "Well… he just is, okay?" "Well whatever, let's go to Francis's house and play some video games." Gilbert said leading them out to his car.

Gilbert put his hand to the ignition and was about to start up the car when he noticed something off. "Hey Toni, didn't you say that your Italian was going home to sleep?" Gilbert asked nodding his head to the window.

"Yeah…wait why?" Antonio peered out the window to see a burley boy trying to force his Lovi into a car. "What the fuck?" Antonio growled as he jumped out of the car. Gilbert and Francis followed fearing this could turn into another fight.

"Let go of him." The fiery Spaniard grabbed onto the stranger's shirt. "What the fuck?" The goon sneered as started elbowing backwards. "Antonio!" Lovi cried as squirmed free. "Lovi are you okay?" Antonio pulled the offender to the ground. With Lovi safe in his arms he began kicking the piece of trash that tried to take Lovi.

"Why would you take him you worthless-" Antonio's shouting was interrupted by a tugging on his shirt. "T-Toni... p-please s-stop-p I j-just want-t g-go." Lovi's voice was filled with fear.

Looking over down at the shaking Italian all of his anger disappeared. "yeah, come on let's go." They walked back to the car, leaving the injured assailant on the ground.

Lovino was relived to back in Antonio's arms, even if he wouldn't admit it.

~oOoOo0oOoOo~

"I don't want to play this stupid game anymore, it cheats." Lovino grumbled as threw the game controller to the coffee table. "Don't blame the game, just 'cause you're un-awesome and can't win." Gilbert laughed as he pounded on his controller.

"No it was stupid." Lovino pouted as he curled up next Antonio. "Aww Lovi you're so cute~" Antonio said as he watched Lovi fall asleep. "S-shut… basta…" Lovino mumbled as he drifted off.

Antonio put his game controller down so he could snuggle his Italian. "You know he is quite adorable when he isn't swearing." Francis purred; beating Gilbert without even trying.

"He's cute no matter what." Antonio stroked Lovi's hair gently. "You are very smitten, with him aren't you?" Francis asked amazed at how comfortable the hostile Italian looked in his friends arms.

"Si, it's obvious isn't it?" Antonio smiled bashfully. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into, that douchesnozzle won't stop attacking your little boy toy just because you've shown up." Francis was worried about his friend.

"I know what I've gotten into, and honestly I couldn't imagine life without him." Lovino snuggled closer into Antonio lap. "Wow dude, you've really fallen huh? That is so un-awesome." Gilbert snorted.

"What about you and Elizabeth?" Francis smirked knowing Gilbert was just as smitten. "Pfft- wha- no, there's nothing going on with us she's just some un-awesome chick." Gilbert shrugged it off.

"Honhonhon, Gilbert is not being honest with us."

"Shut it!"

"You sound like Lovi~"

"Go back to molesting you're grumpy Italian."

"Gilbert is avoiding the question~"

"Guys quiet down, you'll wake Lovi."

"Fine," Francis rolled his eyes. "Thank you, now what are we going to do about Sadiq?" Antonio asked in a serious tone. "I don't know; he's been tormenting not only Lovi but all of the different people he can find." Francis shook his head knowing what it was like to be tormented by the douchesnozzle.

"And who he doesn't torment Carlos takes care of," Gilbert chimed in. Antonio sighed, "How did this school become so fucked up?" Francis bit his lip, "It's because of Lovi's confession when we were twelve."

"I still don't understand how simple feelings could do all of that." Antonio mumbled. "We were little kids, and some did not understand that others have different feelings for the same sex." Francis said shaking his head.

"It's disgusting," Antonio kissed Lovino's head to reassure himself. "Yes, but there is nothing we can do about it." Gilbert shrugged. "No, I refuse to accept it." Antonio growled.

Antonio would fight this; he would change the school for the better, he just had to figure out how. "Will you guys help?" Antonio asked looking over to his two friends. Smirk Gilbert answered, "Why not, there's been nothing to do lately and I could use some entertainment."

Antonio smiled before turning to Francis, "I am always up for helping l'amour bloom." Francis winked. "Thanks, now we should probably get Lovi home before Mr Vargas calls the mafia on me." Antonio said before picking Lovi up and heading towards the door.

Things would change; Antonio just hoped they'd be for the better.

~oOoOoOo0oOoOoOo~

***Author's note- I sucked at the UsUk, I'm sorry. Anyways thanks for reading. If you guys know, could you tell me the name of a story where that's about a real life situation where the boy is gay, he has drunken sex with his best friend, and his best friend forgets the next morning? The author of that story also wrote a fanfiction for Hetalia. I can't find the story and it's driving me nuts, thanks.**

**Ps. Reviews give me inspiration, Thanks for reading**

**~Batty 29***


	8. Again I Go Unnoticed

***Author's note- I don't own Hetalia. Hey guys! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, but I was having fun in the beautiful weather that we New Yorker's have been getting. Any ways thank you for the story adds and stuff it really means a lot.**

**To my awesome reviewers:**

**Goldpen: I agree Antonio is adorable when he's being protective of Lovi.**

**Lovis lover tomato: Thank you for reading even though you have exams. I hope you did well.**

**Invisible Randomer: "Go all power puff girls on him" I laughed my ass off for like ten minutes straight at that.**

**teenbooks4eva: I'm thinking that's who he should go with in this story.**

**Blood on the Sunflowers: Your wish has been granted! The confession when they were twelve shall be revealed in this chapter.**

**Awesome Person: I'm glad you like the pairings and I hope that the wait wasn't that long for you.**

**Animeloveramy: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. ^.^**

**DefinitionOfMyself: I love when I hear about you guys fangirling it brightens my day~**

**Warnings: Some gay bashing and general douchebagary (that I do not support; obviously or I wouldn't be writing a fic that's boyXboy.) And as expected; a warning for Lovi's awful potty mouth. Oh and some RussCan and GerIta. And a hint of UsUk.**

**On with the story! Huzzah!***

** Chapter eight**

**~OoOo0oOoO~**

"_So quiet, another wasted night, the television steals the conversation, exhale, another wasted breath, again it goes unnoticed."_

_**Flash back**_

_A worn out Lovino slumped next to an equally tired Sadiq. "Coach was a slave driver today huh?" Sadiq joked before taking a sip of his sweating water. Lovino chuckled, looking over at his best friend._

"_Well sectionals are next week; I guess he just wants us to be ready for it." Lovino added focussing on how the sweat dripped off of Sadiq's tanned body. Lovi hated how seeing or being near Sadiq made him feel but at the same time he couldn't get enough._

_Sure he had liked girls before, but how Sadiq made him feel were just, well just better than his previous crushes. It didn't help that Sadiq had started going through puberty early. Lovino couldn't help himself as his eyes wandered all over his friend's body. _

_Lovino knew it was wrong to lust after his friend like this, but he just couldn't stop. Lovino wanted more than anything to kiss those lips; to be held in those strong developing arms. _

_His restraint was growing thin as Sadiq pulled his shirt off in an attempt to cool himself off. Lovi scooted closer to the Turk slowly. Maybe just a touch; just a kiss would be alright. _

_Sadiq took notice of how silent his small friend had become and turned his head to see Lovi looking a dark shade of red. "Hey, Lovi you don't look so good. I'll go tell coach you're not feeling good and then I'll take you home, okay?" Sadiq asked with a voice full of concern._

_Lovino looked up at him not really hearing the words. When Sadiq turned to leave Lovi grabbed the back of Sadiq's shirt. Sadiq turned to see what was wrong and was met with an almost pleading and desperate look. _

_Sighing, the Turk sat back down. "Alright I'll stay, but eventually we'll have to leave." Sadiq gently patted Lovi's back. Lovino looked down at the ground unable to meet his friend's worried gaze._

_They stayed that way for a while until Sadiq broke the silence. "You know Lovi; I think we should get you home before you get even sicker. Lovino chuckled a bit, the thought of him getting 'sicker' was hilarious; here he was lusting after his best friend who was just worried about his health._

"_What's so funny huh?" Sadiq asked crane his neck downwards so he could meet his friends gaze. Lovino just shook his head as he continued laughing. His mind was screaming at Lovi to kiss Sadiq. _

_Lovino couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed Sadiq's chin and forcefully smashed their lips together in a chaste kiss. Sadiq took a moment to process what was happening to him; when he did Sadiq pushed Lovino away._

"_What the hell man! Why would you do that?" Sadiq spat angrily. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Lovino looked at Sadiq with tear filled eyes. "I- I… I like you S-Sadiq." Lovino stuttered shamefully._

"_You really are sick aren't you?" Sadiq growled as his face scrunched up in disgust. "Sa-" "No you're disgusting, I don't want to hear it. Just get away from me you fucking faggot." Sadiq shoved past Lovino on his way out of the locker room._

_Lovino slumped against the lockers completely destroyed. The Italian felt the need to cry. It was weird for him to shed the tears; he felt weak. _

_~oOoOo0oOoOo~_

_Sadiq was beyond shocked at the confession. How could his best friend look at him with those lustful eyes? Though, the thing that shocked him the most was that he wasn't actually disgusted by the kiss, or Lovino's feelings. _

_It terrified him to think that he might have feelings for Lovi as well. No, he would not admit it. Lovino was a faggot, a repulsive faggot and he would not be pulled down in the depths of hell. _

_Sadiq made up his mind Lovino was now enemy number one. _

_~oOo0oOo~_

_The next day when Lovino entered the school he could tell something was off. He went to greet his soccer buddies as usual, only to be met with harsh glares. He went to his locker and was met with 'Die Faggot' Scratched across his locker in big bold letters. It was then that things clicked for Lovi; Sadiq had told the school._

_Lovino was now in his own personal hell._

_**End of flashback**_

_~oOoOo0oOoOo~_

Lovino was slowly coming to from his nap. Looking around groggily he was greeted with bright green eyes. "Hola, mi tomate~ did you sleep well?" Antonio asked shifting with Lovi still in his arms.

Lovino flushed realising that he was snuggled up against the cheery Spaniard. "Wha- where are we tomato bastard?" Lovino yelled as his grumpy nature kicked in. Antonio chuckled; "We're in Francis's car on our way back to your house of course."

Lovino narrowed his eyes; just great now he owed the wine bastard a favour for taking giving him a ride. "Honhonhon~ has little Lovi finally come to? What a shame, I was hoping to have a little fun with him~" Francis called from the front seat.

Antonio shot his friend a glare. "Francis, amigo, if you do that, I'll have to break your hands." Antonio's voice filled with a venomous tone. "Kessesese! Francis I think Toni is serious." Gilbert interjected his laugh loud and obnoxious.

Lovino snuggled closer to Antonio as he tried to block out the annoying conversation. He was tired and just wanted to go home and crash. "Aww~ is Lovi still tired? Don't worry I'll make sure you that when we get home that you can sleep all you want."

Lovino glared up at the cheerful Spaniard. "What do you mean 'we'? You're going to your own home." The Italian growled. "But Lovi~ I want to spend more time with you! Plus your brother invited me to your house for dinner."

Lovino's glare continued as they pulled into the drive way. "Fine, but after dinner you're leaving." Lovino grumbled giving up the fight. He really did want to spend time with Antonio, but he felt guilty for taking him away from his family.

"Thank you Lovi~" Antonio pulled the fiery Italian into a tight hug. "Let go of me you damn tomato bastard." Lovino yelled half-heartedly. "You're too cuddly." Antonio purred as he rubbed his head against Lovi's cheek.

"Okay lovebirds, it's been fun, but please get out." Gilbert called from the passenger seat. "Thanks, I'll see ya tomorrow." Antonio waved as he followed Lovino out of the car. "Antonio certainly has his hands full with that one." Francis said as he backed out of the driveway.

~oOoOoOo0oOoOoOo~

"Ve~ Fratello, guess who's staying for dinner~" Feliciano cheered as he ran up to greet the two. "Yeah I know Antonio's staying." Lovino waved dismissively. Feliciano shook his head, "No! Luddy's staying too~" Lovino's anger increased when he heard the German's name. "Damn it Feli! Not only do I have to spend more time with the Tomato bastard; but now I have to eat with the Potato bastard too." Lovino threw his hands in the air to as if to surrender.

Antonio stood by the door smiling cheerfully at his feisty little tomato. "Oh come on fratello~ it won't be that bad!" Feliciano cooed as he hugged his very annoyed brother. "Whatever but, I'm not making dinner tonight." Lovino huffed, looking over to a very amused Spaniard.

"Oi! What's so funny bastard?" Lovino asked as his blush darkened. "You two just look so cute together." Lovino scowled and pushed a whiney Feliciano off of him. "W-we do not!" Lovino stomped up the stairs, ignoring Antonio's calls.

Lovino plopped down on to the bed waiting for Antonio to follow. _Stupid bastard, I'm not cute! He's probably just making fun of me. It wouldn't be the first time someone did… _Lovino was so focussed on his paranoid thought that he didn't notice that Antonio had slipped into the room.

Antonio silently sat down next to the smaller boy._ He's pouting,_ Smiling he began to stroke Lovi's hair. _Maybe now would be a good time to play with this naughty little curl. But I be_t _Lovi would be mad at me for doing that…_

Antonio twisted the curl ever so slightly around his pointer finger. _He hasn't told me to stop yet, so maybe he's enjoying this._

Indeed Lovino was enjoying the curl play. Softly he moaned into the comforter. _He- he's playing with my curl! That damn b-bastard! _Lovino opened his mouth in an attempt to protest, but released an erotic mewl as Antonio tugged harder.

"Did my little tomato like his curl being played with?" Antonio's voice sounded deep and sexy to the small Italian. Lovino abandoned all thoughts of protesting and simply nodded.

Antonio smirked, "You're so naughty Lovi~" Lovino squirmed as Antonio leaned in closer to the boys ear. "A-Ant-toniO~" Lovino called out, practically begging. "What is it Lovi?" Antonio asked his mouth right next to Lovino's ear.

"Please~" Lovino pleaded, the volume of his moaning increasing with each passing second. Antonio picked the small Italian, gingerly placing him into his lap. "Since you asked so nicely I guess I'll have too." Antonio hummed as he slipped his other hand up Lovino's shirt.

Lovino leaned into the touch as Antonio pinched one of his nipples. "Oh toni~" Lovino purred not caring how wrong or what this action meant. "Lovi, do you like it when I play with your nipples?" "S-si~" Lovino panted heavily.

Antonio liked the sound coming from his tomato; hell he loved knowing he could do this to Lovi. In turn Lovino reached up slowly entangling his hands in the Spaniard's soft hair. Antonio released the stray curl to move his hand to a much more urgent place.

Using the now free hand Antonio slowly unbuttoned Lovino's pants. "Do you want this Lovi?" Antonio asked hesitantly, his hand resting on the boy's boxers. Lovino was just about to nod when the younger Vargas twin burst happily through the door, totally unaware of what was going on inside.

"Lovi, Tonio~ Dinners ready- oh I'm interrupting something…." Feliciano said taking in the scene. Lovino scrambled out Antonio's arms. "N-no your- your not interrupting anything." Lovino quickly buttoned his pants back up.

Antonio chuckled, watching how frantic his little Lovi had become. After leering at his adorable Italian, Antonio peered over at Feliciano who was now apologizing, silently he cursed the little cock block.

Feliciano scuttled out of the room fearing he would be struck by his brother. Lovino cleared his throat hoping to get Antonio's attention. "Hey, bastard… we should probably get down stairs before grandpa starts worrying." Lovino said unable to look at Antonio.

Antonio giggled at how flustered Lovino looked. "Of course, but it won't be as good as your cooking." Lovino smirked happy at the compliment. "Let's go eat." Lovino said nodding his head towards the door.

"After you mi tomate"

"Bastard"

~oOoOoOoOo0oOoOoOoOo~

***Author's note- I wrote this during a study hall of mine, so I hope it's good. I wonder if you guys liked the little curl scene. Anyways please review, they make my day. Until next time, thankies for reading.**

**~Batty 29**


	9. My Bestfriends Hot

***Author's note- I don't own Hetalia. Every chapter I get flooded with all sorts of love, you guys are so amazing thank you so much. Typing this chapter and the last in the library of the school, honestly it freaks me out when I write a *Naughty bit* I feel like the librarians are standing right behind me even though they aren't. **

**To my awesome reviewers:**

**heartdiver123: Thank you for the review. I know that I've put them in a different perspective and I do hope they aren't too Ooc… And about the paragraphs, I know they rule, it's just not how I feel comfortable writing.**

**Valkyrie99:I know Feli does have a talent for coming in at the wrong time; but that's just how he is. ^.^**

**KirishimaYui: I'd be very interested to know which songs you recognized. And well I kind saw this sort of things happening at my school and decided to draw from that, plus I think it was time we saw a more well… open Lovi.**

**black-misty-sky: I always love it when I get a review about the curl scenes. Thanks for reviewing~ **

**ALCsisMTY: I know the Spamano scene was slight but I'm glad you liked it.**

**Lovis lover tomato: I won't forget to have Antonio kick the jerks ass, It will probably happen soon but not this chapter.**

**Awesome Person: Thank you for the enthusiasm! **

**Hetalia loves Prussia: Glad I could be of service to your cosplaying.**

**Blood on the Sunflowers: He is a major cockblocker~**

**DefinitionOfMyself: Nose bleed, huh? I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Maiya123: Don't worry Sadiq will get his. And Feli, well Feli means well he just kind of screws things up.**

**Handmaiden of Foamy: Good I love making people laugh.**

**angelgirl 158: You ask for more and I shall deliver.**

**Butterfly Ninja 14: Hope I was quick enough with the reviews.**

**teenbooks4eva: You're not asking too much; I probably will put in some DenNor and some SuFin because I love the Nordics.**

**Wolfen Artist of Hetalia: Well don't die, and I'm glad you like the story. **

**Valkyrie99: Never fear, updates are here!**

**Warnings: Some gay bashing and general douchebagary (that I do not support; obviously or I wouldn't be writing a fic that's boyXboy.) And as expected; a warning for Lovi's awful potty mouth. Oh and some RussCan and GerIta. And a hint of UsUk. There might also be some smut. ;)**

**On with the story! Huzzah!***

** Chapter nine**

**~OoOo0oOo~**

"_Why don't you apologize to me, for being such a tease, I'm not going to tell you all the things I might like,"_

Awkwardly Antonio and Lovino stood by the Vargas's door; neither one of them really willing to say good night. "Are you two going to stand there all night?" Mr. Vargas questioned from his seat on the couch.

Lovino scowled, _stupid __nonno... _"No! He was just leaving; right Antonio?" Lovino stated more than asked.Antonio sighed, "Yes I was just about to leave..." He trailed off looking expectantly at Lovi.

Lovino caught this glance and immediately turned red. "What?" The fiery Italian managed to say without stuttering. Antonio leaned down so he was face to face with the smaller boy.

"Can I have a kiss goodnight?" Antonio whispered so only Lovino could hear. Lovino's eyes widened, surpri_s_ed by the question. "I'll leave if you give me one,_ please~_" Antonio added in a sultry tone. Lovino rolled his eyes in an attempt to hide how flustered he really was.

"Fine, purvey tomato bastard." Lovino grumbled leaning in closely to Antonio. The cheerful Spaniard placed a hand under Lovi's chin. Their lips touched in a soft and delicate kiss. All too quickly Lovino pulled away and practically slammed the door on the now mesmerized Antonio.

Lovino huffed before stomping back to the couch. Feliciano was cuddled up with Ludwig on one side and Nonno was on the other side. _Great… now I get to sit between these two idiotas._ "What are you smiling at?" Lovino snapped at Feliciano's shit eating grin. "Aww, Lovi's got a boyfriend~" Feli sing-songed.

"He is not! Friends can kiss, and besides he's probably not into guys." Lovino muttered the last bit quietly. Feliciano giggled; it was cute to see his usually cold and distant brother so flustered and happy; though Lovi would never admit it.

Ludwig nuzzled his face in Feliciano's hair to avoid showing that he was laughing as well. "Luddy that tickles~" Feliciano said laughing even more. Lovino rolled his eyes wishing that Antonio was still with him. Lovino shook his head; no there was no way he'd want that, even if the bastard was sexy.

"Lovi, are you okay? You're twitching." Mr. Vargas remarked, with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine… just tired." Lovino replied before heading up the stairs to bed. Nonno watched his grandson trek up the stairs before turning to his other grandson.

"Have you noticed how strange Lovi's acting?" Feliciano nodded. "Yeah, he's been acting that way for awhile now." Ludwig agreed quietly. Mr. Vargas cocked his head and began stroking his stubble. "I wonder what's going on with that boy, he never lets me in."

"It's not just you nonno; he doesn't let anybody in." Mr. Vargas sighed. "Maybe that Spanish boy will be able to help him."

~oOoOo0oOoOo~

"Hey Ivan," Matthew said looking up at his boyfriend. "What is it Matvey?" Ivan loosened his hold so he could see his small companion. "Well, how do you think Alfred did with asking Arthur out?"

Ivan thought for a second before replying. "Hopefully it went well… I would not like to put up your brother if he was rejected." Ivan casually responded, most of his attention focused on playing with the blonde's tricky curl.

"Well I don't think he'd be gone for this long if he had been rejected; so let's take this as a good sign, eh?" Mattie really did hope his brother's confession had gone well; otherwise Alfred would be in an irritable mood all week.

"Do not worry about him, da?" The Russian hummed, listening to the hockey game with mild interest. "But this could destroy Alfie's self-confidence." Ivan shot Matthew a quizzical look. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but he's really sensitive about this sort of thing."

Ivan rolled his eyes not really believing that anything could dent the massive ego that belonged to Alfred Jones. "I'm sure he's fine; now let's turn our attention back to something more interesting." Ivan declared as his hand snaked it's self under the small blonde's shirt.

"I-Ivan… what if someone comes home?" Mattie asked doing his best not to stutter. Ivan smirked, tweaking the Canadian's nipple. "Does Matvey want to go to a more private space?" Matthew nodded weakly, letting Ivan lead him up to the bedroom.

Mattie yelped when he was thrown on the bed. Giggling childishly Ivan joined Matthew. Ivan pinned the smaller male to bed aggressively. "Tell what does Matvey wish me to do?" Ivan hummed playfully.

The flush on Matthew's face deepened considerably. "Ivan… please touch me…" Mattie pleaded as he bucked his hips to create some much needed friction. "Where does my little sunflower wish to be touched?" Ivan taunted.

Matthew pouted, "I want you to touch me… I don't care where just touch me…" Ivan smirked. "If that is what Matvey wants," Ivan purred as he leaned down to capture the Canadian in a bruising kiss.

Matthew bucked his hips again trying to close the distance between them. Ivan chuckled into the kiss. "Perhaps we should lose some of this irritating clothing." Ivan said as he broke the kiss.

"Yes, please." Matthew purred as he immediately began to undo the buttons on Ivan's shirt. Ivan tugged on the bottom of Matthew's sweater playfully. Mattie put up his hands happily when he had successfully unbuttoned the Russian's shirt.

Ivan pulled up the annoying sweater and stared at the beautifully pale boy before him. Matthew scrambled to cover himself but Ivan stopped him. "Het, do not cover yourself." Mattie looked away completely embarrassed. "But… I'm so pale and scrawny." Matthew mumbled,

Ivan shook his head. "you are gorgeous." The Russian reassured him with a gentle kiss. When they parted for air Matthew began the daunting task of undoing his boyfriend's pants.

Ivan chuckled slightly as the small blonde did his best to remove his pants. "Stop laughing and help me." Matthew pleaded. Ivan smiled, "Of course; anything for you my little sunflower."

Quickly the both of the boy's pants were removed. Ivan attached himself to Matthew's neck. Matthew moaned as Ivan sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. With a pop the Russian moved lower to the smaller boy's chest.

The teasing continued for several agonizing minutes; Ivan continued his way down the blonde's torso, leaving red marks as he went. Ivan looked up when he reached his main target.

Matthew's eyes were half lidded and filled with lust; his mouth was open, gasping for air. "Does Matvey want me to stop?" The Russian asked with a devious grin on his face. Matthew pouted, "N-non p-pleeaase doon't…" He replied, his voice airy and quiet.

Hearing the lovely request, Ivan pulled the blonde's boxer down exposing the painfully erect member. "So lovely," Ivan purred as he brought his mouth to the tip. "I-Ivaan!" Matthew called out hoarsely.

Ivan took in the Canadian's length completely. Bobbing his head Ivan frequently glanced back up at his partner. Matthew had by now lost the control to think of anything; his hands entangled themselves in Ivan's hair.

With a couple of greedy sucks Matthew was pulled over the edge. Releasing his seed in the Russian's mouth Matthew shouted his partner's name. Swallowing it all, Ivan popped Matthew's length out of his mouth and wiped his chin of saliva.

Matthew collapsed back on the bed completely spent. "I-Ivan… That was oh maple, that was amazing." Ivan moved back up to kiss the blonde. "The best part has yet to come." Ivan whispered seductively in Matthew's ear.

"The drawer," Matthew ordered hoping Ivan would understand. Nodding, Ivan pulled the nightstand drawer open. Rummaging through he found a bottle of lubricant. Raising an eyebrow, Ivan held the bottle up questioningly.

"Why does Matvey have something so naughty?" Matthew giggled, "My cousin Francis gave that to me when I started dating you." Ivan rolled his eyes; _of course Francis would give my sweet sunflower something like that. But it does come in handy; perhaps I will not kill him._

"Ivan please hurry." Matthew whined impatiently. "So demanding," Ivan purred his tone playful. In a flash Ivan had disrobed of his remaining garments. Crawling back on the bed he kissed his way up.

Stopping at the top of the thighs, Ivan gently separated the Canadian's legs. Bypassing Matthew's throbbing member and headed straight for the puckered entrance. With one hand Ivan popped open the bottle and applied a generous amount to his calloused fingers.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Ivan asked as he stopped at the hole. Matthew let out a frustrated groan. "Ivan hurry the fuck up." Chuckling to himself, the Russian pushed his finger through the tight hole; ever mindful of the squirming Canadian beneath him.

Matthew gasped at the intrusion. He played with himself before; but this was completely different. Forcing himself to relax, Matthew nodded, giving the okay for his lover to add another digit.

Ivan continued his administrations; searching for the bundle of nerves that would bring the Canuck toppling over the edge. After scissoring and hooking his fingers he finally found the illusive spot.

Matthew screamed the Russian's name as he toppled over the edge. "I-Ivaan I-I neeed you i-inside of-f me noww~" Matthew whispered. Without needing another word of consent Ivan lifted the smaller blonde's legs over his shoulders and lined himself up with the puckered hole.

Matthew whimpered as Ivan pushed in slowly. "Hush my sweet sunflower; it will all be over soon." Ivan whispered as he kissed the Canadian sweetly. Matthew spoke up after adjusting to the enormous length.

"Move," Matthew murmured so quietly that it was barely audible but for the Russian's it was enough. Slowly Ivan began thrusting, careful not to hurt his Sunflower. With each snap of the hips Matthew lost his ability to form words. It didn't take long before they were both pushed over the edge of bliss.

Gently pulling out, Ivan collapsed next to the small blonde. Letting out a content sigh Matthew curled up in the Russian's arms and fell asleep quickly. Ivan smiled; Matvey was completely his and nothing would take him away.

~oOoOo0oOoOo~

"You couldn't do one simple thing?" Sadiq growled. "But that freaky Spanish dude came out of nowhere." The Turk's henchmen whined. Sadiq raised his fist threateningly. "Fine I'll just have to get that faggy little Italian myself," Pausing a devious smirk spread across his face. "And then Lovi~ and I can have some fun."

~oOoOo0oOoOo~

***Author's note- So obviously the rating has changed. I really hope my lemon wasn't terrible, if it was I sincerely apologize. I kind of rushed it a bit due to the fact that I'm writing this in the library during my studyhall. Anyways reviews are amazing and help me up date faster. Thanks for reading.**

**~Batty29***


	10. Little Less Sixteen Candles

***Author's note- Thank you some much for the support with the lemon in the last chapter it was awesome receiving so many loving reviews. Also if any of you want to suggest songs or pairing (of a character that isn't already paired) then feel free to. And sorry about the wait, I've had to sign up for the SATs (Sounds easy but form is so stupid and hard), but on the bright side I got to go the teen book festival which is always nice. **

**To my awesome reviewers:**

**Goldpen- I'm glad you liked the RusCan, I know it wasn't the greatest after all it was my first lemon but thank you for the praise.**

**Animeloveramy- Yeppers ratings change, I was kind of giddy about that.**

**Maiya123- I'm not that mean, I mean if Alfred happens to walk in after then hilarity would insue but not during. Also I was really happy about how the goodbye scene turned out I'm glad you liked it too.**

**Valkyrie99- Only Francis is right. I'm pretty sure if you look in Matthew's closet you'll find all sorts of toys Francis has given him… hmm I might add something about that later.**

**Lovi's Tomato Lover- I could never kill of Lovi; now put him in dangerous or awkward situations is another thing.**

**angelgirl 158- I hope you like this chapter and thank you for the review.**

**ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl- Oh Sadiq is burried so very deep in denial it's going to take a lot to change that.**

**AmaiYuzuki564- I love getting reviews of how much people have liked my RusCan. And yes I will try to work in Giripan though it's just a bit in this chapter.**

**KirishimaYui- Lovi is very stubborn. Anyways yep those are two of the songs I can give you a list of the other if you want.**

**Caitlin-Kirkland-ohonhon- Oh my, yes I've heard so much about you from your sister. Thank you for reviewing it makes me so happy! Thank you so very much.**

**DefinitionOfMyself- I hate that feeling I get it all the time. But I hope she never actually reads over your shoulder that would be awkward.**

**animebaka14- I try to update faster but well, life gets in the way. And I know not everybody likes RusCan and that it's a Spamano story but I've gotten a lot of reviews saying they wanted some so I hope you aren't too upset.**

**Handmaiden of Foamy- Approval? Yesss! I love getting approval. **

**Amesome Person- Of course I read my reviews, that would be rude after all I ask for them. And I'm glad you like the chapter. ^.^**

**SilverMoonKitty- Eventually there will be more Spamano fluff. Anyways I was so happy to read your review; I mean not only do I get your approval but I get your kitties too. ^.^**

**soulshifter98- I hope I didn't make you wait too long. And reading on a school night… well I do that all the time so I think it's okay.**

**Silverdove91- Sadiq is an ass, but he's useful to the story. I hope you're happy~**

**imhereXD- Never fear more Spamano is here!**

**Vampchick2010- Sadiq is a dick. Bullies are horrible, girl bullies in my oppinion are worse though *Shudders at thought***

**Warnings: Some gay bashing and general douchebagary (that I do not support; obviously or I wouldn't be writing a fic that's boyXboy.) And as expected; a warning for Lovi's awful potty mouth. Oh and some RussCan and GerIta. And a hint of UsUk, SuFin, DenNor, and GiriPan. There might also be some smut. ;)**

**On with the story! Huzzah!***

** Chapter ten**

**~OoOo0oOo~**

"_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late… "_

Lovino tapped his foot impatiently by the front door. "Feli, if you don't get your ass down here right now I'm leaving without you." Lovino yelled at his brother who was fumbling with his buttons. "Ve~ please wait fratello I'm almost done." Lovino rolled his eyes, wondering how the stupid potato bastard could have so much patience to take care of the useless Italian.

"We're going to be late Feliciano; and I for one do not want detention." Lovino grumbled as he opened the front door hoping it would get his brother to move faster. "I'm leaving." Lovino set a foot out the door, "No, wait for me fratello!" Feliciano cried running to catch up with his brother.

Tripping over his untied shoelace Feli fell bringing his grumpy sibling face first down the steps of their porch. Lovino groaned feeling the pain of landing on the cement steps. "I- I'm so sorry Lovi~" The younger Vargas twin whimpered fearing his brother would hit him.

"Just get the fuck off of me, you're heavy." Lovi grunted as he tried to prop himself up with his brother still on his back. "Oh right sorry Lovi." Feliciano hopped off of his brother gingerly hoping not to hurt his twin any further.

"Thanks." Lovino winced as he touched one of the new scrapes on his cheek. "We should go back inside and get you cleaned up." Feliciano urged. Lovi shook his head. "No, we're going to be late; I'll just go to the nurses office later."

"But-"

"I'm leaving, are you coming or not?"

Feli; crest fallen finally agreed.

~oOoOo0oOoOo~

"What happened mi tomate?" Antonio cried, seeing Lovi's scrapes. "My idiot fratello tripped on the stairs and used me as a goddamn cushion." Lovino sent Feliciano glares as he grumpily answered Antonio. "My poor Lovi~" The Spaniard cooed, throwing his arms around the grouchy Italian.

"Get the fuck off of me you tomato bastard." Lovino mumbled half heartedly trying to push the Spaniard off. "You know you love it when I hug you" Feliciano watched his brother interact with Antonio, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Well I'm off to go find Luddy." Feli chirped as he skipped away cheerfully. "Don't let that potato bastard rape you or anything." Lovino called to his retreating brother. "I'm sure Feli will be fine." Antonio chirped happily.

"Bastard, don't call my brother that." Lovino growled; hating the thought of Antonio getting close to his perfect twin. "Don't worry Lovi you're the only one I want." Lovino rolled his eyes not really believing the Spaniard's words.

"Shut it you mushy bastard."

"But you're so cute Lovi~ I just can't help myself."

"I don't care. Now get off of me before you make me late for class." Lovino huffed pushing Antonio away. Antonio pouted at the loss of contact. "Fine we'll go to class…" Sighing, the Spaniard followed his grouchy Italian.

Sadiq glared at the two as they left for class. "They're so fucking disgusting."

"Why can't you just leave them alone?" Gupta, Sadiq's friend asked half pleadingly. "Why do you care if I taunt that queer little fuck?" Sadiq growled at the small Egyptian. Gupta shook his head. For four years he's been hoping that Sadiq would forget about his stupid vendetta and see what was really going on around him.

_If only he could see_, Gupta thought _Then he'd realize how many gay people there actually are at this school and then maybe he'd understand that there's nothing wrong with being gay._

Gupta has always hoped that there'd be a chance for him; but the way Sadiq was acting now would only end in pain, and he was not going to stand around to see it.

"I care because this is stupid Sadiq. You don't see what's going on around you; you're too busy with making everyone's life a living hell to notice that some people care about you!" Gupta yelled, hoping to get through to his friend.

"What-" Sadiq tried to ask but was immediately cut off by the fuming Egyptian. "I'm not done! Honestly, you never pay any attention to anybody who you aren't tormenting. I'm sick of it! I'm sick of watching miserable is just because you can't accept your own feelings!"

Sadiq scowled not really sure what his friend was implying. "Don't you dare give me that look; you know exactly what I'm talking about. You liked Lovino! Hell you still probably do like him, but you can't have that! No, that would ruin your perfect image wouldn't it?" Gupta shook his head working up hi courage to reveal the secret he had been holding dear for four years.

"Well I can't take it anymore. I can't watch the person I love destroy himself and everyone around him over something so stupid, not anymore." Gupta exhaled sharply feeling drained from his rant.

"What do you mean 'the person I love'? Don't tell me you're one of those fags too!" Sadiq spat angrily. _How dare he! How dare my only other friend betray my like this too? _"So what if I am? Are you going to treat me like I'm garbage too?" Gupta questioned through gritted teeth.

"Get the fuck out of my way you fucking queer." Sadiq growled before pushing past his former friend. Gupta's knees gave out from under him. "Heh… looks like Heracles was right. I am a fool for thinking he would change."

~oOoOo0oOoOo~

"Wait what happened?" Lovino asked trying to wrap his brain around what the Canadian was telling him. "Well… last night Ivan and I had sex." Matthew whispered peering around as if someone would hear him.

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a good thing? Or was he terrible in bed?" Lovino asked trying to keep his voice down as well. It would be embarrassing if Miss. Elisy, the school librarian heard their conversation. Matthew shook his head. "No he was amazing… I'm just a little sore from it. Anyways the horrible part was what happened afterward." Matthew scrunched up his face in a pout recalling what had happened. "Ivan and I were well laying in my bed; cuddling you know… it was so peacefully. We were just about to fall asleep when Alfred comes barging through the door." Lovino laughed at the last part, of course the loud as American would ruin that.

"Don't laugh!" Matthew whined hitting his friends arm playfully. "Alfred really freaked out. He started yelling about how 'the god damn commie had deflowered his precious baby brother.' I had to chase him out of my room with my hockey stick." Lovino smirked picturing the incident in his head.

"How did Ivan like that?" Matthew huffed at his friend's amusement. "Well he was about to beat Alfred, but he said that I looked sexy when I was trying to kill my brother with a hockey stick." Matthew finished his story with a look of achievement.

"So how's your ass today? Is it sore? It always hurts the first time." Lovino questioned. Matthew face morphed into that of a serious look. "It hurts to sit and to move; but it hurts a lot less then I thought it would. You know you really scared me with those horror stories of yours."

"They're not horror stories, the first time I was ever with a guy I couldn't walk properly for a week. And another time, the guy I was with just plunged right in with out even preparing me. The fucking asshole made me bleed." Lovino lectured hoping that would never happen to the Canadian.

"Did you have to go to the hospital?" Matthew asked, trying not to think about what could happen. "yeah… my nonno basically forced me too. He was so pissed; he told me that I was lucky I didn't tear anything." Lovino shuddered remembering how terrified he had been.

"Have you been to any clubs lately?" Matthew asked trying to take his mind away from the terrible thought. Lovino shook his head. "No, I haven't… not since the start of school." Lovino had grown tired of the club scene.

"That's good; but who knows maybe you could drag Antonio to one and show him your wild side." Lovino furrowed his brow; there was no way he would ever take Antonio to one of those clubs.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Matthew tilted his head. "Maybe your right… But it could be fun, I mean if we all went. Just think of how turned on he'll be when he sees how well you move." Matthew purred trying to convince his friend.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, Antonio would probably be freaked out and never talk to me again." Matthew sighed knowing it was a lost cause. "You should put some more faith in yourself; I mean Antonio is totally crazy for you." Matthew tried to reassure his friend.

"No, he just feels bad for me." Lovino growled trying not to get his hopes up. "Whatever, but he really does like you."

~oOoOo0oOoOo~

"How many times have I told you that he wasn't going to change?" Heracles asked trying not to sound irritated. "I know I was stupid for thinking he could." Gupta sighed dejectedly. "Heracles-kun, please try to be nice to the poor boy." Kiku appealed to the fuming Greek. "I'm sorry but he should have learned by now that he can do better than that asshole." Heracles huffed as he took a bit out of his sandwich.

"It's not fair. Why does everyone else get to share in requited love when I'm alone," Gupta laid his head on the lunchroom table not caring if it was clean or not. "Everyone else has someone. I mean look at you two, you guys are always all over each other. And here I am all alone…" Heracles and Kiku shared a look of sympathy, knowing there was nothing they could do to fix their broken friend.

~oOoOo0oOoOo~

"Lovi~ do you want to come over to my house today?" Antonio sing songed happily as he skipped to the Italian's locker. Scowling Lovino slammed his locker shut. "Fine, but I expect food." Lovino growled trying to sound annoyed.

Antonio smirked, maybe now he could have some alone time with his favorite Italian. "Of course Lovi, I'll make you anything you want." Antonio purred taking the opportunity to lace his fingers with the Italian's.

"So how was your day mi tomate?" Antonio asked innocently. "It was fine, apparently Matthew and his creepy Russian boyfriend fucked last night, and his brother flipped out about it." Antonio cringed at the harsh way Lovino referred to it.

"Ah, is Matthew alright?" Antonio asked, squeezing Lovino's hand. "Yeah, I guess the Russian prepared him well. Good thing too, it can really hurt if you're not prepared." Lovino muttered.

Antonio scowled, wondering if Lovi had any experience himself. "Do you have any experience with that Lovi?" Antonio tried to sound calm. "A bit, but why does it matter?" Lovino sensed how tense Antonio had become. "Oh it doesn't really; I'm just worried about you."

"Well you don't have to worry, I don't really go out anymore." Lovino assured. Antonio internally sighed in relief. "That's good, I'd worry about you." Lovino rolled his eyes. "I'm fine really."

The conversation changed to a lighter topic the rest of the way home.

~oOoOoOo0oOoOoOo~

"Oh Antonio you're home. Who is this lovely little morsel?"Antonio's older brother questioned as the two entered the house. "Oh hey João, this is Lovino Vargas. Lovi this is my older brother João." Antonio begrudgingly introduced the two.

João sauntered over to Lovino. "Aren't you just the cutest thing. No wonder Antonio has been spending all of his time over to your house." Lovino blushed deeply. "He even has a cute blush; quite a catch you have here." Antonio glared at his older brother.

"Lovi and I are going to go study in my room," Antonio interjected hoping to keep Lovi away from his brother. "Fine, but before you go I'd like to ask little Lovi here one more question." João said catching Lovino's wrist.

Antonio scowled but nodded. "Have we met before, little Lovi?" João purred seductively. Lovino paled slightly remembering that voice whispering in his ear at a club almost a year ago.

"I-I'm not sure… maybe you're m-mistaking me for someone else." Lovino tried to play it off, but clearly he remembered the steamy night. "Are you sure?" João paused before leaning in so only Lovi could hear. "I could have sworn that it was your hot little body underneath me a year ago." João let go of Lovi's hand and sauntered off into another room.

Closing his eyes Lovino breathed deeply. "I wonder what that was all about." Antonio muttered as he turned to Lovi. "Hey are you okay?" Antonio asked noticing how pale Lovino had become.

Lovino nodded. "I'm you bastard, I'm just hungry." Lovino silently cursed the god who had him fall in love with the brother of the man who had taken his virginity.

~oOoOoOo0oOoOoOo~

***Author's note- So I'm back… sorry for the delay, I had to focus on school but it's almost out so I'll have more free time. Anyways I wonder if you guys figured out who Gupta and João were; in case you didn't they were Egypt & Portugal. I also slipped in a bit of Giripan for those who wanted it. I still haven't figured out how to fit the nordic couples in but I will. So reviews are so very apperiated. Also sorry about the confusion! I didn't mean to confuse you so I hope I fixed it.***


	11. Dirty Little Secret

***Author's note- Thankies for the reviews and the fav story adds and the story alert adds. Also if any of you want to suggest any songs or pairings (of a character that isn't already paired) then feel free. So I had my first experience with the SAT on Saturday, let me just say that it was horrible 5 hours of pedantic tasks.**

**To my awesome reviewers:**

**Goldpen- Sorry about the mix up, I didn't even realize it. So thank you for pointing it out.**

**heartdiver123- I'm sorry to hear about your situation, I hope things will work out for you!**

**Angel Mariee- Thank you for pointing it out as well, I really didn't mean to it's just I don't have the internet when I'm writing and so I don't look things up. Anyways I'm not really sure how to pronounce Portugal's name either but whatcha going to do?**

**Lovi's Tomato Lover- Don't die, the story does have a happy ending with plenty of Spamano lemons. I know it was sad to write but I think it was necessary to the story so please hang in there!**

**Wolfen Artist of Hetalia- I love plot twists incase you couldn't tell. But Lovi wasn't raped by João; Lovi was just really tipsy… Lovi's scared that Antonio will find out and hate him.**

**KirishimaYui- Chapter one: Flag Waving- K'naan, Chapter two: Rasputin- Boney m, Chapter three: Tongue tied- Group Love, Chapter four: Misery business- Paramore, Chapter five: Mister Saxobeat- alexandra stan, Chapter six: Tear you apart- she wants revenge, Chapter seven: This photograph is proof- Taking Back Sunday, Chapter eight: Again I go unnoticed- Dashboard confessional, Chapter nine: My bestfriend's hot- dollyrots, Chapter ten: A little less sixteen candles- fall out boy, And finally Chapter eleven: Dirty little secret- All American Rejects.**

**Valkyrie99- Thank you for your AWESEOME Review. ^.^**

**angelgirl 158- I leave you guys with cliffies because I'm a horrible person.**

**soulshifter98- Don't worry Egypt will get a happy ending eventually. And yes I needed to have Alfred ruin that lovely little moment somehow.**

**Vampchick2010- I love twists. I'm glad that you liked the new chapter and I'm sorry if you have had any experiences with girl bullies yourself.**

**Southparkyaoifan- I think you might be right about Lovi's type.**

**Handmaiden of Foamy- In this chapter I'll be inserting even more drama. *Smirks evilly.***

**BAYBAY841- I have your favorite pairings? That's awesome. And reading fanfiction during school? I'm so jelly.**

**LetterBeeNations- Gorgeous? *Blushes deeper than Lovino.**

**Invisible Randomer- I like the sound effects lol. It shall be interesting when the truth comes out.**

**Caitlin-Kirkland-ohonhon- Yes, I've heard a lot about you from your sister. And Portugal is a big flirt I don't know how easily he'll give up.**

**DefinitionOfMyself- I don't mean to kill you. Also all will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis- I'll probably put more GiriPan in here because I adore the pairing as well.**

**Summersets- Thank you for the review, it kind of got cut off.**

**animebaka14- It wasn't a lame joke. And your predictions are pretty accurate. I have no idea how to but the squiggle in his name either I just copy and paste his name.**

**Warnings: Some gay bashing and general douchebagary (that I do not support; obviously or I wouldn't be writing a fic that's boyXboy.) And as expected; a warning for Lovi's awful potty mouth. Oh and some RussCan and GerIta. And a hint of UsUk, SuFin, DenNor, and GiriPan. There might also be some smut. ;)**

**On with the story! Huzzah!***

** Chapter eleven**

**~oOoOoOo0oOoOo~**

"_Who has to know? When we live such fragile lives, it's the best way we survive."_

Lovino put his pencil down. "I'm going to go get something to drink alright?" Lovino asked as he stood up. Antonio nodded, not even taking the time to looked up. "That's fine." Lovino stretched slightly before heading down the stairs.

Lovino bent down slightly to see what was in the Spaniard's fridge. Suddenly Lovino jerked up quickly, feeling someone's hands grabbing his ass. Hitting his head against the top of the fridge Lovino turned, ready to yell at who ever had goosed him.

Lovino scowled when he saw the cat like smirk of João. "What do you want?" Lovino growled. João snickered. "Aww you look so mad. I bet I could fix that for you. I think your gasping, blush tinted face is much cuter." João purred as he stepped closer to the Italian.

"Get away from me, you bastard." Lovino took a step back, doing his best to steel his annoyed expression. "Don't you remember me Lovi?" João reached his hand out to touch Lovino's face, his smirking growing bigger as he purred out the next expression. "Or should I say Romano?" Lovino scowled. "I don't know what you're talking about." Lovino took another step back hoping to escape.

"Don't you remember that night in the club? How that taught little body of yours was so willing grinding against mine. How you begged me to take you to my place and fuck you into the bed." João took a moment to admire the embarrassed look on Lovi's face. "Do remember me now?" João asked as he took a final step closer to the smaller brunette.

"What do you want?" Lovino felt his back hit the cabinet; silently he cursed himself for letting João trap him so easily. "I want to know what you're doing here. I also want you to admit that you loved every minute of it." João said putting his hands on either side Lovi.

"Fine, I remember it." Lovino snapped. Of course remembered it; how could he not? After all it had been his first time going all the way. He could still taste the coconut rum on his tongue.

_Flash back_

_Lovino had going to gay clubs for a couple of months now. At only fourteen Lovino had started going out at night and before long he had made a name for himself, so now at the age of fifteen he felt like a hot shot. "So what do you want tonight Romano?" The flamboyant bartender asked. "I think I want him." Lovino smirked as he pointed at the man at the end of the bar stirring his drink. _

_The bartender shook his head. "You are so funny Romano." The bartender giggled as he served another costumer. Lovino winked as he caught the stranger's attention. The man waved seemingly asking Lovi to come over._

"_Looks like I'm being beckoned, I'll see ya later Maurice." Lovino made his way over to the tan gentleman. "Hey there," The stranger purred. "Hey yourself," Lovino shot back; casually taking in the man's appearance. _

_The man was tan; a natural tan, not some trashy salon job. He had slightly curly brown hair that would probably reach his shoulders if it wasn't tied up loosely in the back. His eyes were dark green and held a spark of something dangerous; and dangerous was exactly what Lovino was hoping for._

"_What's your name cutie?" The man asked as he subtly placed his hand on Lovino's leg. Leaning in so only the man could hear Lovino answered. "Well I'll tell ya for the price of a drink, how does that sound big boy?" The stranger smirked as he lifted his hand up to call over the bartender._

_Sauntering over to the pair Maurice leaned over to hear the order. "Get my lovely acquaintance here a drink and get me another glass of scotch." His words rolled smoothly off of his tongue. _

"_Right away," Maurice cooed as he turned to Lovi. "The usual right, Romano?" Nodding Lovino turned back to the stranger. "So you're name's Romano? Sexy it definitely suits you. My name's João by the way." _

_Lovino grabbed his drink and took a big gulp. "Do you want to dance with me?" Lovi asked tilting his head towards the dance floor. Chuckling, João took the Italian's wrist and lead him to the edge of the floor._

_The beat moved through the two as they grinded to fiercely. "You're pretty sexy; you know that?" João whispered in Lovino's ear. "Ya think ya can handle it?" Lovino purred as João's hands started traveling under Lovino's clothes. "what do you say we get out of here; to ya know a more private party?" João asked as he licked the Italian's neck._

_~oOoOo0oOoOo~_

_The next morning Lovino woke up with a killer headache, and a throbbing pain in his back. Feeling sticky and freaked out Lovino quickly gathered his clothes and headed for the door. _

_In the elevator Lovino put on his shirt and pants as fast as he could. Feeling sick Lovi hailed a cab trying not to fall over from the pain._

_Once home Lovino crawled into the shower. Curling up in the corner of the shower he felt something gooey flow out of his bum. Looking down he realized it was the man's fluids. Banging his head against the shower wall Lovi tried to remain calm. _

"_It's okay, it's not like you can get pregnant or anything. You just lost your virginity to a one night stand. I mean it's not a big deal… you've been meaning to for some time. Yeah that's right…" Biting his lip Lovino tried not to cry._

"_God I feel so stupid! I wanted this didn't I? I begged for him to fuck me… and now look? I'm crying like some bitch. No, I am Lovino Romano Vargas and I face my decisions head on!" Lovino practically growled. _

"_Maybe now I won't be as hesitant about the next guy who asks me to fuck! Hell I can fuck any guy I want now." And that's exactly what Lovi did. _

_End of flashback_

~oOoOo0oOoOo~

"How was your ass after that; was it sore?" João asked as leaned closer to Lovino. "Of course it would you bastard. You barely prepped me!" Lovino spat trying to push João away.

"You know you loved it. That's why you're here now, isn't it?" João caressed Lovi's cheek. "God no," Lovino ripped João's hand off of him. "I didn't even remember you; so don't flatter yourelf."

João smirk disappeared and was replaced with a look of displeasure. "Then what are you doing here?" Lovino looked away. "Oh I get it, you're trying to fuck my baby brother aren't you?"

Lovino let out a low growl. "I'm friends with Antonio, that's it." João cackled slightly. "I don't believe you for a second." Rubbing his chin a bit João thought about what he could do. Snapping his fingers João announced his plan. "I know, I'll tell my brother about how slutty your hot little body is when your writhing underneath someone."

Lovino paled at the thought. João turned to leave the kitchen. Lovino grabbed the bottom of João's shirt. "Please don't," Lovino murmured. Tears are beginning to build up in the corners of his eyes.

"He-he can't know… whatever you do please don't tell him. What if he hates me?" Lovino shook his head at the thought. "I can't loose him too…" Screwing his eyes shut, Lovi let the tears slide down his face.

João furrowed his brows in confusion. "Woah kid; I was just messing with you." Lovino couldn't help himself; he started shaking. Panicking João tried again to calm the small Italian down. "does he really mean that much to you?" Nodding slightly, Lovino tightened his grip the taller male's shirt.

Wrapping his arms around João began cooing soothing words to the Italian. "I can't loose Antonio, I just can't loose him too." Lovino croaked out, his voice breaking with ever word.

"Alright, it was just a drunken one night stand, don't worry about it. I won't tell him, okay?" João asked, using it a his last attempt to pacify the panicking Italian. Looking up at the taller man, Lovino rubbed his puffy eyes. "Really?" João nodded a small smile gracing his lips.

"You love him don't you, kid?" Lovino bit his lip before squeaking out a small 'si' João sighed, "Damn you're one complicated kid. My brother should have fun with that."

Antonio leaned against the door frame of the kitchen. He felt like he had just been punched in the gut.

~oOoOoOo0oOoOoOo~

Sadiq paced back and forth in his room. Anger, confusion, and betrayal continued to coarse through his veins. Gupta had been his other childhood friend. They had been inseparable, Sadiq always protecting the Egyptian.

Gupta's words ripped through his head. _"Honestly, you never pay any attention to anybody who you aren't tormenting. I'm sick of it! I'm sick of watching miserable is just because you can't accept your own feelings!" _

Sadiq shook his head. Of course he paid attention to other people, he did right? While it was true that since the Spaniard had popped up and interrupted his "alone time" with Lovino Sadiq has been spending more and more time torturing those who he deemed as sinners.

But that wasn't his fault; or was it? When was the last time he had spent quality time with Gupta? Sadiq frowned.

Sadiq pulled open the dingy curtains. Looking out he saw the colorful room that belonged to Gupta. Narrowing his eyes, Sadiq stared into the room hoping to catch a glimpse of the smaller boy.

Gritting his teeth he saw a brunette that was not his former Egyptian friend. A few moments later Gupta came into few. The two sat on Gupta's bed, both looking nervous and giddy. Sadiq glared; _what the fuck are they doing?_

The brunette boy moved in closer, slowly he brought his hand up to touch the Egyptian's face. Gupta blushed slightly as he leaned into the touch. "Gupta…" Sadiq growled. He continued to watch as the two began kissing each other. At first their kisses were slow and timid, they increased gradually.

By the time Sadiq had turned away the brunette had pinned Gupta to the bed and was practically devouring the Egyptian's mouth. Sadiq punched his wall a couple of times.

_I thought he loved me. Was that all a lie too?_

~oOo0oOo~

Ivan snuggled his face into the side of Matthew's hair. Matthew giggled lightly. Alfred glared at the couple. Arthur took a sip of his tea and set it down. "Alfred can you please pay attention to your boyfriend?" Arthur said clearing his throat.

Snapping out of his angry daze, Alfred turned his attention to the sulking Briton. Alfred glomped himself onto Arthur and immediately started peppering him with kisses. Pouting Arthur half heartedly attempted to push Alfred away.

"When I said I wanted attention, I didn't mean maul me to death." Arthur snarled out. Alfred whined, "But Artie, you're so cute. I just can't help but want to cuddle you." Arthur sputtered at the remark.

"Your brother is insane, da?" Ivan whispered, his lips ghosting over the Canadian's ears. Matthew bit his lip as he held in a chuckle.

The pair of couples sat on opposite couches. After Alfred found his brother and the Russian in bed together the two sensible people of the couples (Matthew & Arthur) decided to have a nice little double date/ peace making session.

"So, Alfred do you promise to stop calling Ivan a 'commie' right?" Matthew asked hoping Arthur was mollifying his brother just enough. "Huh? Oh yeah." Alfred muttered brushing his brother's question's away.

"Good, and Ivan you promise not to make comments about Alfred's weight?" Arthur questioned the large Russian who was busy play with the Canadian's curl. "Da," Ivan purred without looking up.

Matthew and Arthur smiled at each other marking everything as a success.

~oOoOo0oOoOo~

"Oh Lovi, you're back." Antonio muttered his eyes still fixed on his homework. "You took an awfully long time down there Lovi. Did you get lost?" Antonio asked knowing the truth.

Lovino stiffened a bit. "Oh I just couldn't decide what I wanted to, and I had a small conversation with your brother." Antonio raised an eyebrow wondering if the Italian would tell him about what had happened.

"Yeah, we just realized that he was a counselor for a soccer camp I went to when I was a kid." Lovino muttered. His head was low clearly ashamed of his lie. Sighing Antonio stood up and made his way over to the Italian.

"It's okay Lovi, I know… and I don't care. What happened in the past stays in the past." Antonio said putting his arms around the small male. Lovino stayed silent not really believing anything coming out of the Spaniard's mouth.

"You don't have to be afraid lovi. I don't hate you are think you're disgusting." Antonio rubbed circles in the motionless Italian hoping that he was comforting him in some way. "how?" Lovino squeaked out in disbelief. "You were taking so long that I decided to come down and see what was wrong… I heard the whole thing Lovi." Antonio listened to the soft hiccups as Lovino let out all of his anxieties.

Sinking to his knees Lovino continued to repeat the same question,

"Why don't you hate me?"

~oOoOoOoOo~

"_Why don't you hate me?"_

Antonio dropped to his knees as well. "I don't think I could hate you, even if I tried." Antonio took Lovino's face in his hands, "Do you pity me, then?" Antonio raised an eyebrow. "Why would you think that?"

Lovino scowled slightly. "You're such a nice person; it must be natural to want to protect someone so weak." Antonio shook his head. "Lovi, look at me. You are not weak. In fact you are far from it, I don't know how you can bear what you do and still be this strong."

Antonio kissed away the tears that had been cascading down the Italian's face. Looking back at Lovino's face he noticed that the smaller male had fallen asleep. Antonio pulled himself up then gathered the drained boy into his arms.

Gently Antonio set the sleeping Italian down on the bed before going to speak with his brother.

~oOoOo0oOoOo~

"Brother, we need to talk." Antonio's dark tone surprised João. "I'm guessing it's about that cute little Italian."

~oOoOoOo0oOoOoOo~

***Author's note- so I hope you all liked the chapter. Anyways, as some of you may know, there's a supposid purge going on for M rated stories. This has worried me as much as it has worried you. So I made accounts on yourfanfiction, livejournal and tumblr so if my account/ stories get deleted I'm going to be posting the same things on each site. My accounts are all batty29 as not to confuse people. I will continue posting on fanfic until they delete me so please stay tuned. Don't forget to review, so I know how you guys feel about the story. That's it for now, Happy mustaches and lots of love**

**-batty29***


	12. Ordinary Day

***Author's note- Thankies for the reviews and the fav story adds and the story alert adds. Also if any of you want to suggest any songs or pairings (of a character that isn't already paired) then feel free. Anyways I have regents (For those not in states that require them they are state tests that you have for certain courses and you cannot graduate if you don't pass them.) So updating will horrible. So I am so happy with this story, this is by far my most popular story. I hope your lovely reviews keep coming.**

**Southparkyaoifan- Pirate Spain is defenietly scary; but very very hot.**

**Spamanosauce- I shall keep up the good work. And what Antonio and João will talk about shall be interesting.**

**Cheshire-Cat- I was bullied too, and well I was able to work through it. I hope you are too. Unfortuneatly for Lovi there will be more bullying but some one *cough* Antonio *cough* will come to the rescue. I'm happy you like this story and thanks for reviewing.**

**Lovi's Tomato Lover- Lovi is adorable. I haven't heard or seen anything about the purge since about the 5****th**** of this month so I'm hoping it's over. Also I heard that it wasn't the site doing it, but regular users that are in some stuck up 'purity' thing. Hopefully it's done.**

** - Antonio's not perfect, he's just really close to it. You love my story? *Blushes deeper than Lovi***

**Vampchick2010- Well let's just say that big brother will be seeing Pirate!Spain quite soon. Antonio does accept Lovi though he's probably a bit shocked by the past.**

**Valkyrie99- I hope they don't delete it either. Antonio is so sweet. Sadiq will eventually realize how stupid he's being. And yes Mattie and Arthur are devious. (It suits them well) Thank you for the song suggestion I'll be using it this chapter.**

**angelgirl 158- Cliffies are me jam. (I'm kind of evil.) And about the purge that's what I heard too, I hope it's done now.**

**SophiexSkittles- I shall keep writing~ You loved the chapter? Why thank you./**

**kokoro toasuki- You acted like hre? I can imagine that, lol. Don't die from blood loss though.**

**heartdiver123- Toni is definitely up to something. *Smirks evilly* I'm trying to update as quick as I can other things always seem to get in the way.**

**soulshifter98- Peace making indeed, now hopefully they can keep it.**

**Italian-Pasta- Lover- So sweet? You are awesome with all of these lovely compliments.**

**KirishimaYui- Of course I listed them, since you were nice enough to review. I'm sorry something like that happened to you too. Things are always going down. Lol**

**Caitlin-Kirkland-ohonhon- It is nice to agonized, and thank you for the lovely review.**

**DefinitionOfMyself- I was suprized myself with how quickly I updated. I have no idea who the brunette was, I looked up other Egypt pairings and couldn't find anything besides EgyptxTurkey. I love the delicious tomato song lol. But no Antonio's not mad at Lovi, just the brother.**

**black-misty-sky- Freaking awesome review. I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Invisible Randomer- Poor Lovi & Antonio indeed. And you're welcome~**

**Mariana- Your English isn't that bad, I'm just happy that you reviewed.**

**Bookworm24601- Bad feeling, oh no! I hope this chapter was soon enough for you.**

**Warnings: Some gay bashing and general douchebagary (that I do not support; obviously or I wouldn't be writing a fic that's boyXboy.) And as expected; a warning for Lovi's awful potty mouth. Oh and some RussCan and GerIta. And a hint of UsUk, SuFin, DenNor, and GiriPan. There might also be some smut. ;)**

**On with the story! Huzzah!***

**Chapter twelve**

**~oOoOoOo0oOoOo~**

"_Just a boy, Just an ordinary boy. But he was looking to the sky. And as he asked if I would come along I started to realize That everyday he finds Just what he's looking for, Like a shooting star he shines."_

Lovino snuggled closer to Antonio who had just returned from his 'talk' with João. Antonio absentmindedly stroked Lovi's hair as he hummed. Lovino had no idea about the fight that had just gone on.

Antonio smiled as he heard his brother curse in the other room. _I hope he's in pain._

_Flash back_

"_How could you?" Antonio asked; his rage boiling beneath the surface. "How could I what?" João said playfully. Antonio growled as he took a step closer. "Lovi." João smirked. "I didn't know that little Italian was your property." _

"_Lovi is mine, and if you ever touch him again-" João interrupted Antonio by snorting. "You'll what? You'll hit me?" Antonio glared at his older brother. "You couldn't take me." João stood tall, trying to intimidate his brother. _

"_If I have to, I will." Antonio straightened himself as well. "How about we decide this the old fashioned way?" Antonio grinned viciously._

"_Sounds good to me, brother."_

_End of flashback_

Antonio had ended up victorious, sure he had a few bruises that would probably show themselves tomorrow; but it had been worth it. João now knew to keep his hands off of the fiery Italian.

"Lovi~ Can you please let go of me so I can turn off the lights?" Antonio nudged Lovino's arms. "Nhh~" Antonio bit his lip trying not to squeal at how adorable his little tomato was being.

Standing up he went to move to towards the lights but was stopped by a tug on his shirt. "Don't go please." Lovi mumbled; staring up at Antonio with half lidded eyes. Antonio ruffled Lovino's hair. "I'm not going anywhere Lovi; I'm just going to turn off the lights so we can sleep." Hesitantly Lovino let go of the Spaniard's shirt.

Antonio quickly turned off the lights and made his way back to the small Italian. "Toni?" Lovino asked quietly, his voice meek and terrified. "I'm right here," Antonio murmured as he crawled towards Lovi. "Don't leave me alone." Lovino grabbed Antonio's shirt pulling him closer.

Antonio wrapped his arms around the smaller male, sensing how much the other needed the comforting presences. "It's okay, I'm here." Antonio gently stroked Lovino's hair.

Antonio hummed a slow tune in hopes that it would put Lovino to sleep. Antonio sighed when he finally heard the soft 've's' coming from the brunette. _What kind of hell were you stuck in before I found you_?

"Don't worry Lovi, I won't ever leave you."

~oOoOoOo0oOoOoOo~

Lukas walked down an empty corridor. It was cold and Lukas just wanted to get back to his shared apartment. Right outside of the apartment a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Lukas immediately jabbed his attacker in the ribs.

"Damn baby that hurt." Lukas turned to see his boyfriend Mathias. Sighing Lukas rubbed his forehead. "Don't fucking do that asshole." Lukas snapped. Mathias rubbed the back of his head giving the Norwegian a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself." The Dane said pulling the grumpy boy close. "Yeah, well you really fucking scared me." Lukas growled lightly punching Mathias on the chest. "Sorry, how about we go inside and I make it up to you?" Mathias said nodding his head towards the door.

"Who says I'll let you?" Lukas asks as he pulls Mathias in the apartment. "You're so mean." Matthias pouts as he saunters over to the small couch. "And you're an idiot." Lukas smirked as joined his boyfriend.

"So have you heard about what bushy brows is starting?" Mathias asked, his hand resting comfortably on the Norge's thigh. "What's he doing this time?" Lukas laid his head on Mathias's shoulder.

"He's gathering gay couples together in an effort to stop the fucking douche bags at school." Lukas rolled his eyes. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that he's dating that Jones kid, does it?" Mathias chuckled.

"Probably, but you know it sounds kinda fun… maybe we should make some waves of our own?"

~oOoOo0oOoOo~

The next morning Lovino cuddled closer into the warmth that was Antonio. "Lovi~" Antonio cooed in a half hearted attempt to wake the smaller male. Lovi looked so peaceful; it was amazing how angelic he could be when not cursing or building up walls.

"You're so cute~" Antonio carded his fingers through the small Italian's hair. The Spaniard lazily continued his ministrations for several minutes. A knock at his bedroom door interrupted the peaceful moments.

"Hey, little brat shouldn't you and your little boyfriend be getting ready for school?" João's voice boomed waking Lovino up. "The fuck? Toni what time is it?" Lovino groggily rubbed his eyes.

Antonio's heart soared at the use of his nick-name. "It's almost seven Lovi," The Spaniard said checking his phone. "Damn, I don't have a change of clothes." Lovino scowled, grabbing his phone from his jean pocket.

"I guess I'll just text Feli and tell him to bring me some clothes to school." Lovino grumbled quickly typing out a message. "I'm going to take a shower; you can go get something from the fridge for breakfast." Antonio was about to walk out of his room when Lovi's question stopped him.

"Will your… um brother be in the kitchen?" Antonio looked back at the smaller male; Lovi's head was down, but a flush of red was spreading to his neck. Antonio chuckled, "No, I'm pretty sure he'll be sulking in his room for a while." With a smirk the Spaniard walked out leaving a very confused Italian behind.

~oOoOo0oOoOo~

"Fratello~ I was worried about you," Feliciano cried as he practically tackled his brother. "Damn it Feli, don't do that. And I'm fine, Toni just wanted to hang out." Lovino said gesturing to Antonio.

Feliciano stared wide eyed at Lovino. "What?" Lovino snarled, not liking the face his brother was making. "You called him Toni," Feli pointed out to his brother. "I- uh… so what?" Lovino scowled angrily trying to cover his blush.

"He's so adorable!" Antonio cooed throwing his arms around Lovino. "Get off, you're gonna make me late for class." Feliciano giggled at the scene before him. Never in his wildest dream did he think someone would make his big brother act this open.

"What are you laughing at?" Feliciano just shook his head ignoring the question. "We should probably head to class." Antonio said dragging Lovino off to class.

"What's wrong Feli?" Ludwig asked as he approached his boyfriend. "It's fratello, I think he's actually happy." Ludwig raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Feli nodded. "He actually called Antonio by name." To a normal person this wouldn't mean anything but to anyone who knew the fiery Italian it was a big thing.

"That's impressive."

"Ve~ I know! Maybe he's finally moving on from the past."

"Ja; now we really should get to class." Ludwig said ushering Feli to class.

~oOoOoo0ooOoOo~

Sadiq leaned up against a row of lockers. Stomping his foot impatiently Sadiq waited for Gupta to show. Sadiq had drifted through the day waiting for his chance to confront the Egyptian.

Gupta showed up at his locker and began putting his things away, ignoring the angry Turk next to him. Zipping his bag back up; Gupta slammed his locker and turned to leave. Sadiq grabbed the fleeing males wrist, pulling the struggling Egyptian back.

"Let me go," Gupta growled out. "Why? So you can go meet your little boyfriend?" Sadiq's grip tightened on Gupta's wrist. "What?" Gupta asked obviously confused. Gritting his teeth Sadiq answered the Egyptian. "I saw you two in your room last night."

Gupta's mouth dropped and his eyebrows furled. "You were fucking watching us? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Gupta screeched with rage. "You're the fucking disgusting homo!" Sadiq spat back.

Closing his eyes Gupta resisted the urge to smack his face in frustration. "You're the one who's disgusting! Honestly, you need therapy or something!" Gupta took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

"You're the one who's a fucking whore taking all sorts of guys to bed; you should be in therapy!" Sadiq reasoned, not realizing how crazy he sounded. "Slut? I'm still a virgin you ass hole!" Gupta growled smacking the Turk.

"Let go, I don't want to be around such an asshole any longer." Shocked by how commanding the small Egyptian sounded Sadiq did as he was asked. Gupta walked off in a huff leaving the dazed Turk alone with his thoughts.

Sadiq felt oddly relieved at hearing that Gupta was still a virgin. _Good he belongs to me. _Sadiq thought before shaking his head.

"Where the fuck did that come from?"

~oooOooo~

"Gupta-kun, please calm down." Kiku said placing a hand on the furious boy. "I can't believe he called me a whore! Who the fuck does he think he is?" Heracles watched the Egyptian let go of his frustrations.

"Ignore that douchesnozzle,"

"Yes, tell us about how your date with my cousin went." Kiku suggested trying spark up a conversation. After a moment of thinking Gupta finally sat down. "He was great, really Kiku he was…" Heracles sighed, "What's wrong with him?"

Gupta bit his lip, then in almost a whisper he let the words slip out. "He's not Sadiq." Groaning at his friends confession Heracles threw his head back against the couch. "Gupta, you really need to get over him; he'll only hurt you,"

"I know, really, I do… but I just can't okay? He used to be so nice" Gupta looked down at the coffee table feeling ashamed.

"It's alright, things like this take time. Just try dating Im yong soo for just a bit longer, I'm sure that if you gave it a chance you could start to like him." Kiku suggested. Gupta reluctantly nodded.

"Fine, but you know your cousin really likes to grab-handies."

Kiku and Heracles chuckled. "Yes, I'm afraid he is, but he really is a nice boy and he would love to prove that to you."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Gupta replied, but inside he felt a pang of heart ache when he thought of Sadiq's hurt face.

~oOoOoOo~

***Author's note- I'm so sorry for the long wait, and for the horrible quality. I had finals and things. Good news is that I passed everything including geometry and gym (Surprised the hell out of me.) I also beat the crap out of my Amer. History regents. Anyways I know the pairing of Korea/Egypt is shit, I just couldn't think of anybody else. So thanks for reading. REVIEWS are always lovely and much appreciated. Please review!**

**~batty29***


	13. Remedy

***Author's note- I don't own Hetalia. Heh, hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long for this to update. I've been busy, enjoying my summer going to the Renaissance fair in Sterling, getting the limited addition fourth season of Hetalia on dvd(Spuee!). But oh well, Thankies for the fav adds and follows. **

**On to the lovely reviews:**

**angelgirl 158- Hope you weren't too impatient waiting for this updating. And thankies for the congratulations.**

**Valkyrie99- Lovi is warming up to our charming Spaniard~ Lukas & Matthias are just a small bit of the plan. Gupta will get a happy ending, he just has to go through this painful trial. Sadiq needs a lot of things, therapy is definitely included. And as for your song suggestions they are awesome, I chose to use remedy for this chapter hope you like it.**

**Lovi's Tomato Lover- Adorable? (^/^) Toni is an amazing guy. Antonio's brother has always reminded me of Pirate!Spain, 'cause he's so cocky so yeah he did deserve that. Sadiq sadly will take more time to realize his mistakes. **

**Caitlin-Kirkland-ohonhon- There's nothing wrong with needing to look up names; especially the Nordics seeing as how they aren't shown all that much in the anime.**

**soulshifter98- *Eyes widen* I get a cookie! Yessh~ though I really like Korea with China lol.**

**Gayung Galau- He'll learn, eventually. And about Iceland, I pair him mostly with HongKong, this story included (mostly because I need to pair Egypt with Turkey to make the story work well. But I do like a bit of Turkish Icecream, though I see them more as really good friends. Again I do like Turkey with Iceland so I'd be open to writing you a one-shot of that pairing if you want, message me the details. ^.^**

**BlondeHedgehogWithaGun- You think my story is awesome? My thank you some much. I found the story from chapter seven thanks. And I'm leaning towards PruAstria… so I probably will have Austria make an appearance in a future chapter.**

**Ironicsheep- Well I strive to have deep well-rounded characters while still keeping them fluffy, and I've been trying to add more GerIta and all of the other couples while still keeping the story a SpaMano. ^.^**

**Anonymous- You reviewed for chap seven and chappy nine, saying you love this story so I thank you kindly who ever you may be.**

**DefenitionOfMyself- I try very hard to slip my sense of humor in. And you're right about the pairings, I just wasn't really sure about the pairing. I'm just happy I got a review to you.**

**Bleached-Whale- I'm so happy that you think so highly of my story. And I hadn't even realized that Lovi had held back on Antonio's name; good catch. I'm also glad that Lovi is still in character while being cute~**

**Spamano4ever- You reviewed for chappy one & twelve; glad you liked my word.**

**Hetalia loves Prussia- Glad you like this story regardless of Lovi's misgivings.**

**kaiden. - Chapter five, yeah Sadiq did like him he just can't accept his feelings. Chap seven, I know of sekai ichi but I'm not sure which situation you're referring to.**

**Warnings: Some gay bashing and general douchebagary (that I do not support; obviously or I wouldn't be writing a fic that's boyXboy.) And as expected; a warning for Lovi's awful potty mouth. Oh and some RussCan and GerIta. And a hint of UsUk, SuFin, DenNor, HongIce, ScoFra,PruAst, and GiriPan. There might also be some smut. ;)**

**On with the story! Huzzah!***

**Chapter thirteen**

**~oOoOoOo0oOoOo~**

"_I can see you stalking me like a predator, I've been here before,Temptation calls like Adam to the apple"_

The music pumped through the speakers at the club. Lovino and Matthew ground against one another to the beat. It was now Friday night; the week had flown by with minimal distress. For some reason Sadiq had kept his distance from the group.

After Matthew had begged, Lovino caved agreeing to go with Matthew and a few others to the club he used to frequent. Almost immediately Antonio accepted the invite as well, wanting to see how well his little Lovi could move.

"_Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh! Move while you're watching me, Dance to the enemy I've got a remedy Oh Oh!" _

Antonio sat next to Ivan at the bar staring at their love interests. Antonio choked on his rum when he saw the two friends grinding against each other in a sensual, yet elegant dance. Ivan casually sipped on his vodka, enjoying the show.

"_Spin me faster like a Kaleidoscope, All I've got's the floor, Yeah you can try but I've found the antidote, Music is the cure"_

The beat pulsed faster, completely entrancing the Italian. Lovi loved the feeling that the pounding music and musty club air gave him. It was better than any he had ever felt. Now he remembered why he had become addicted to club scene in the first place.

Lovino barely registered the feeling of arms wrapping around his waist or the hot breath on his neck. "You know Lovi, that is probably the hottest thing I've ever seen." Antonio's sultry voice brought the small Italian out of his trance. Smirking Lovino whirled around in the Spaniard's hold, bringing them face to face.

"Oh so you enjoyed that; good to know." Lovino slowly traced his fingers up Antonio's clothed biceps, making the taller teen shudder. "Lovi~" Antonio let out a throaty growl as a warning the other. "Now, Toni~ do you see all this space between us?" Lovino said nodding his head down towards the space; Antonio's breath hitched, not really believing that this sexy little incubus was really his feisty Italian.

Pouting a bit at the lack of motion; Lovino stepped closer, wrapping his arms around the taller teen's neck. Antonio lowered his hands to the other's plump butt. Giving a hesitant squeeze, the Spaniard looked for any signs of disapproval from Lovino.

Lovino chuckled, leaning into the touch. "You know, I think we're still too far apart; can't you fix that, Toni~" Lovino purred Antonio's name. Shivering from the tone, Antonio pulled the smaller teen closer; leaving no room between the two.

"Isn't that better?" Lovino asked before he began sucking on the other's neck. Antonio groaned. Who knew that all Lovi needed to break out of his grumpy shell, was a few shots of Rum and the atmosphere of a crowded club?

_I have to remember to take him out more often. _Antonio concluded, as he felt the suction on his neck.

~oOo0oOo~

Feliciano giggled a bit at the clumsy ministrations of his boyfriend. The couple decided to skip the club scene in favor of cuddling on the couch. "You know Luddy, I can take off my own pants." Feli said gingerly touching Ludwig's arms. "Ja, I know. I just wanted to do it myself."

Feli sighed, resting his forehead to the German's forehead. "We have time; nobody will be home for a while." Ludwig nodded, gently draping his arms around the Italian's torso. "You're right… it's just we haven't had much time to ourselves lately." Ludwig spoke all the while staring into Feliciano's light brown eyes.

"I just want to be as close to you as possible." Feli smiled at the German's confessions. They both had been busy with school lately making the time they spent together less and less.

"I promise we'll have more time together once the art show is over." Feliciano assured him. "I know," Ludwig replied, giving the Italian a chaste kiss. Their intimate moment was ruined when the German's stomach let out a loud growl.

Chuckling, Feliciano gave Ludwig another peck before standing up. "Ve~ Luddy, sound's like your tummy wants some food." Feliciano's childish demeanor went back in place.

Ludwig loved this side of him. Sure, sometimes it grated on the stoic blonde's nerves; but it also calmed him immensely, hearing the Italian's bubbly 've-ing'. "Luddy, what do you want for dinner?" Feliciano asked pulling Ludwig out of his thoughts.

"Do you still have any of that wurst?" The German asked strolling into the kitchen and taking a seat at the kitchen island. "Of course, I went with Lovi earlier to the grocery store and I managed to pick some up." Feliciano said taking the package of wurst.

"How did you get that past Lovino?" Ludwig asked slightly amused. "Well, when I put it into the cart he scowled, but didn't say anything." Feliciano continued making his preparations for dinner.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow to question the Italian. Feliciano smiled brightly. "I know, it surprised me too…" Feli said as he dropped the pasta into the boiling water. "But fratello seems, more relaxed… I don't know; I think he might even be happy."

Next, Feliciano sliced the tomatoes for the sauce. "Luddy can you fry the wurst for me?" The Italian asked stirring the noodles. "Of course," Ludwig chopped the wurst with ease before setting them in the pan. "You know," Feliciano began, trying to make small talk. "I think it may be big brother Toni's doing," Ludwig furrowed his brows. "I don't think I follow,"

Feli hummed putting the finishing touches in the sauce. "The reason fratello seems so happy; he's the reason." The brunette replied, holding out his hand asking for the fried wurst. "Ja, it makes sense." Ludwig handed the pan carefully over to Feliciano. The Italian dumped the contents of the pan into the sauce.

"I just wish we could do something about Sadiq…" Feliciano sighed making a plate for Ludwig and them himself. Truly Feli did wish he could do something to protect his brother; but what could he do? He was so weak; always relying on others for help.

Ludwig sensed the drastic change in mood of his boyfriend. "Feli?" The German asked hesitantly. Setting the plates down, Feliciano made his way over to the blonde. Ludwig immediately opening his arms, knowing it was the only way to calm his lover down.

Feliciano cuddled into the arms. "Thanks Luddy, I feel better now" The brunette whispered after a few minutes. "Besides, we should probably eat now." He added after hearing another growl from the blonde's stomach.

"Ja; thank you for the delicious food, feli" Ludwig said taking another bite of the weird dish. "You helped make it," Feliciano took a bite of food trying to keep himself calm. "Luddy?"

"Ja?"

"After this can we take a siesta on the couch?"

"Of course"

Ludwig gently wiped some sauce off of Feliciano's cheek.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Feli."

~oOoOo~

Gupta was feeling terrible; he was tipsy and tired. His head pounded miserably. Someone was tugging on his clothes. Gupta tried desperately to stop who ever it was, but nothing seemed to work.

"Sadiq- please Sadiq, help-" Gupta cried out when he felt his pants being unzipped. Things weren't supposed to happen like this; he was just supposed to go out and have some carefree fun with Im yong soo, now he was terrified and hazy.

Gupta didn't even know where he was at the moment, but where ever it was, he knew it wasn't home. "Please stop!" Gupta cried again, struggling to get free. When he felt the t stranger's hands this time they were venturing under his boxers.

This was it, wasn't it? He was going to be raped. "SADIQ!" The Egyptian cried in one last feeble attempt. "Gupta?" He heard someone call, but his vision was so blurry he couldn't see anything.

"Get the Fuck away from him!" The voice shouted and the roaming hands disappeared. Gupta heard some scuffling and cursing before he was picked up gently.

Gupta didn't know why but he felt safe in the blurs arms, something just felt so familiar and safe. "Geez Gupta, how can I hate you when you're so useless?" The voice was stern but slightly playful.

With the voice in his ear Gupta drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

~oOoOoOo~

Lovino trailed behind a very horny Antonio. "Where are we going, Toni?" Lovino slurred as he tried to keep up with the Spaniard. "We're going back to your place." Antonio growled out.

"Toni~ Hurry I don't think I can wait any longer." Lovino whined. Antonio looked back at the tipsy Italian. "I know we'll be there in a second I promise." Both of the teens were antsy to get somewhere private; after a few hours of drinking and grinding up against one another, and now both wanted some release.

They walked a few more steps before Antonio stopped. "Whacha doin' Toni?" Lovino asked as he wrapped his arms around Antonio's bicep. "We're here Lovi; I need your key… Can you get it for me?"

Antonio chuckled as he watched Lovino struggle to reach his pockets. A second later Lovino dangled the keys from his finger. Antonio grabbed the keys and quickly unlocked the door. Lovi stumbled a bit when he started to taking off his shoes. Antonio watched and decided that the Italian was taking too long for his liking.

Lovino squeaked when he was thrown over the Spaniard's shoulder. "Stupid tomato bastard…" Lovino hiccupped. Antonio shook his head and continued his trek up the Vargas's stairs.

"You know… you have a niiicee butt~" Lovino babbled bouncing his hands on Antonio's rear. "Silly, Lovi~" Antonio laughed as he made his way to Lovino's room. Carefully the Spaniard set Lovino down on the bed after closing the door.

Antonio stood before the bed watching Lovino struggle at removing his shirt. "Want some help with that?" Lovino looked up at Antonio and blinked. Smirking, the older teen kneeled so that he was eye to eye with the Italian.

"Lovi, can you move your hands for me?" Lovino slowly nodded and dropped his hands to the sides. Antonio made quick work of the younger's shirt. Antonio paused marveling at the perky buds standing at attention; they were so delicious looking making Antonio want to suck on them.

Licking his lips, Antonio latched onto Lovino's right nipple. Lovino gasped at the contact. A fair amount of time had passed before Antonio had decided that he was neglecting Lovino's mouth.

The kiss was slow at first, both wanting to feel each other out. Lovino was the first to make a move; licking Antonio's lip for permission to enter. Antonio opened his mouth and groaned when he felt the other's wet muscle on his.

Antonio couldn't believe how forward his Lovi was being. This new confidence was enticing to say the least, making it hard for the Spaniard to control himself. Over the last week Lovino had opened himself up to Antonio, showing him every adorable side, and honestly Antonio loved all of him.

Yes, Antonio was falling completely for the Italian; his only hope was that the same thing was happening to Lovino.

~oOoOoOo~

"Gupta, are you okay?" The Egyptian heard as he woke up. Trying to sit up, Gupta immediately grabbed his pounding head. "Wha?" Gupta asked in an attempt at forming a sentence. "You were pretty out of it, so it's not really a surprise that ya can't remember anything." Gupta froze when recognized the voice.

"Where am I, Sadiq?" Sadiq snorted at Gupta's cold tone. "Is that anyway to treat the person who saved you?" Gupta whipped around to face Sadiq. "What do you mean?" Gupta's head was pounding now.

"Here," Sadiq said holding out some aspirin and water for him. Gupta glared at the objects. Sadiq sighed, "Look your head's probably killin' ya, right?" Gupta frowned but took the things anyways.

"So why are you being so nice to me?"

"Gupta…"

"No! You hate me! I'm just some disgusting fag!" Gupta shouted. "Gupta… god- look I'm sorry, okay?" Sadiq tried his best to apologize. Gupta stared in disbelief at the Turk. "I don't understand."

"I just don't understand! I mean one minute you're calling me a fag and a whore, and- and now what? You're being nice to me? For what, what's your reason?" Sadiq sat beside Gupta on his dingy bed. "You were almost raped tonight."

Gupta let out a shaky gasp. "What do you mean?" Sadiq touched Gupta's hand trying to calm him but the Egyptian's hand was immediately yanked away. "Some guy was on top of ya in the alley way by a bar, you were really drunk and tellin' him to stop." Sadiq relayed, not being able to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Then why am I here?"

"I was on my way to the store when I heard ya callin' my name. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have just left me; I mean why should you care? After all you hate me."

"Damn it! I don't hate you alright?"

"I don't believe you! I mean you hate everyone else…"

"But I don't hate you; and that guy was going to rape you! Of course I had to stop him!"

"From what I've heard you almost raped Lovino like a month ago!"

The room went silent. Sadiq let out a sharp breath. "Look that was a mistake… I just couldn't control myself. He was just so infuriating that I wanted to teach him a lesson."

Gupta gawked at the words.

"So raping someone is teaching them a lesson? God you're sick."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I just couldn't stop myself."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Gupta shouted, he couldn't understand how Sadiq could do such a thing. "You don't get it." Sadiq mumbled. "Try me," Gupta said, passing a glance at Sadiq he looked so distraught.

"Just everything about him pisses me off."

"That's no reason to treat him like trash."

"I can't help it,"

"He's the first person to ever make you question who you were." Sadiq stared at the small Egyptian.

"What do you mean?"

"You felt attracted to him; couldn't handle it so you reacted with anger." With that Gupta stood up and left the room. Sadiq stared at the door, his mouth hanging in shock.

~oOoOoOo~

***Author's note- So… shifts nervously in seat. How'd you guys like the chapter? Hopefully it wasn't jumpy though I think it really is. Please review 'cause I feel really insecure about this chapter and reviews always reassure me that I'm not writing crap. So review! Thankies for reading ^.^**

**~batty29***


	14. My Medicine

***I don't own Hetalia. Hey guys, I know I'm a fail whale with the updates so thanks for sticking with me. I have two other stories I'm working on; one has two chapters left, and the other is a complete mess that is being re-written so I've been taking time trying get that shit straight, which is why my updating sucks! On top of that I'm a senior this year so I can't slack like other year; all I can ask is that you guys be as patient as possible. Now that my excuses are out of the way, let's get on with the reviews~**

**angelgirl 158- Awww *cyber hugs back* **

**Kasai2166- I'm glad you liked it even though the chappy focused heavily on Turk/Egypt. And Thanks for sticking with it!**

**toshiko-san21- I think we would all walk through a minefield just to grab a piece of that booty cake.**

**Valkyrie99- Dude I love your song suggestions, they save me so much time and effort on trying to pick a song. I think be my escape shall fit the next chapter.**

**Wolfen Artist of Hetalia- I'm glad you like the pairing, you have no idea how long it took me to figure out whom to put Turkey with. Egypt does deserve a happy.**

**skribble-scrabble- Almost Prussia awesome? That's impressive.**

**Ncalkins- It spreads like glitter. (glitter is the herpes of crafting world.) Also cats are horrible when they want attention.**

**Arisai97- Well you didn't have to wait long~ Hope you like it.**

**TheRedDragon173- Thanks for the lengthy review! I've been like flip-flopping between PruHun and PruAust I think I might do both. And I'm so glad I made an impression with RusCan. ^.^**

**Guest- I've been trying to access that story you told me about but deviant art is a dick on my computer. Anyway I'm glad you like my writing.**

**Caitlin-Kirkland- I love knowing you're still following the story! But it looks like your review got cut off.**

**This is Nozomi-hime- you shall get the Spamano smut you have asked for in this chapter.**

**TheblackKat1- Snuggling kitties is pretty important too, making writing even harder.**

**Ironicsheep- Never fear new chapter is here.**

**BlondeHedgehogWithaGun- Thanks, sometimes my selfesteem drops and I need reassurance. **

**The French Twins- It's good to know that you're still with me. And thanks for reviewing.**

**DefinitionOfMyself- I'm glad I could make you smile. 1. Seductive Lovi FTW definitely. 2. Drama will over flow in the next chapter.**

**Vampchick2010- Yes Sadiq is starting to change his ways! Antonio has helped Lovi in a lot of ways.**

**WI is AWESOME- Wow so much awesomeness all around, Thanks!**

**Bleached-Whale- A Lovely Lemon in this chapter!**

**TreesAndCheese- Whooo RusCan and I do feel bad about Gupta but I'm a bit of a sadist.**

**Spamano4ever- Go Gupta indeed.**

**Warnings: Some gay bashing and general douchebagary (that I do not support; obviously or I wouldn't be writing a fic that's boyXboy.) And as expected; a warning for Lovi's awful potty mouth. Oh and some RussCan and GerIta. And a hint of UsUk, SuFin, DenNor, HongIce, ScoFra,PruAst, and GiriPan. There might also be some smut. ;)**

**On with the story! Huzzah!***

**Chapter fourteen**

**~oOoOoOo0oOoOo~**

"_Where you hurt where you sleep, And you sleep where you lie, Now you're in deep and now you're gonna cry, You got a woman to your left and a boy to your right, Start to sweat so hold me tighter"_

Lovino broke the kiss to push Antonio down. "Lovi?" The Spaniard questioned. Lovino who was now straddling the other boys hips put his finger to Antonio's mouth. "Shh~" Lovino proceeded to push up the Antonio's shirt.

Taking a moment Lovino enjoyed perfectly chiseled stomach. Lovino repositioned himself over the Spaniards happy trail; kissing his way down, the Italian stopped at the other's belt.

Looking up at the Spaniard with glazed over eyes he asked for permission to continue. Sluggishly Antonio nodded. Lovino made quick work of the belt and unzipped the denim that held his prize; roughly he tugged Antonio's pants down to his knees.

Creeping his fingers over the buldge in the fabric they made their way to the top of his boxers. "Stop being a tease." Antonio growled. Chuckling, Lovino swiftly pulled the fabric down.

The swollen appendage sprang free, Antonio sucked in air at the offending cold. Lovino pulled Antonio up so that he was sitting off the edge of the bed then promptly dropped to his knees.

Lovino softly took a hold of the length. Kissing the head, Lovino immediately took the length into his mouth. Antonio groaned at the hot wet feeling. The Italian bobbed his up and down the shaft, he swirled his tongue all the while.

Antonio laced his fingers through Lovino's hair. When Lovino began humming around his shaft Antonio resisted the urge to buck his hips. The final blow was having Lovi deep throat him. "Oh god Lovi~ I'm-" Antonio couldn't even finish the sentence; his orgasm was so forceful the only thing he could do was grip the Italian's hair even tighter.

Lovino managed to swallow most of it, unfortunately some of it ended up dripping down his chin. Huffing, Antonio slumped back on the bed. Lovino stumbled to his feet and wiped his mouth. Lovino quickly stripped himself of his pants and boxers before making his way to his night stand.

After getting a second breath, Antonio kicked off his pants and boxers that had pooled around his ankles then backed himself further onto the bed. Lovino crawled over Antonio. Opening the bottle of lube, Lovino spread a generous amount onto his fingers.

Holding himself up with one hand, Lovino reached around to his puckered hole and slowly began prepping himself. Antonio laid there transfixed at the scene in front of him. Antonio wasn't if he should help his little Lovi or just enjoy the show.

Before Antonio could even make up his mind Lovino had finished his preparation and situating himself on the Spaniard's lap. Taking a deep breath, Lovino impaled himself on Antonio's length.

Both shuddered at the contact. "Lovi?" Antonio asked as he hesitantly placed his hands on the Italian's hips. "Gimme a minute, will ya?" Lovino whined. After a minute or two Lovino began moving himself up and down the length. Antonio watched Lovino's movements lustfully. "He- Hey bastard, are ya gonna do somethin' or just watch?"

"Lo siento," Antonio whispered into the gasping Italian's ear. Antonio began thrusting along with Lovino. The movement from the Spaniard brought Lovino over the edge. With a scream Lovino released all over their stomachs. Antonio came a few moments later; the beautiful sight before him brought him to his limit.

They rode out their orgasms together. Lovino shakily got up from Antonio's lap and proceeded to collapse on the bed next Antonio. Yawning, Antonio laid back and encircled Lovino in his arms.

Together they fell into a blissful sleep.

~oOoOo0o0oOoOo~

The next morning Lovino groaned; his head was pounding. Lovino's eyes shot open when he heard a mumble coming from his pillow. "Good morning Lovi~" Antonio chirped, tightening his grip on Lovino's waist. "What the fuck!" The Italian screamed as he fumbled out of Antonio's grip.

"Are you okay?" Antonio asked as he watched Lovino fall off the bed. "No, bastard I'm not okay. Help me up." The small Italian ordered as held up his hand. Antonio chuckled and helped the grumpy Italian up.

Once on the bed Lovino couldn't look at Antonio. "So… we did it didn't we?" Lovino whispered. "Yeah, I guess…" Antonio replied not really sure how to handle the situation. Lovino bit his lip, trying to seem in control of his emotions.

Lovino was so mad at himself, how could he have done that to the one person who had treated him like a person. He felt like an idiot, no doubt Antonio would now avoid him; hell, he may even tell everyone and add fuel to the hate.

"I'm sorry." Lovino choked out. "Why, are you apologizing Lovi?" Antonio asked, trying to get Lovi to look at him. "Because, I slept with you… I probably forced myself on you." Antonio gently touched Lovino's cheek. "Lovi, you didn't do anything wrong." Lovino scowled.

"How do you know? I'm a slut…" Lovino mumbled trying to draw away from the Spaniard. "I know, because I love you." Lovino shook his head. "No you don't!" Lovino yelled pushing Antonio away.

Antonio sighed, "Yes I do," Lovino began trembling. "No you don't, you can't…" Antonio's eyebrow creased, "Why can't I?" The Spaniard asked, wondering what Lovi was thinking.

"I'm not worth it; you're just wasting your time." Antonio strained to hear the last sentence. "But I love you." Antonio replied hugging the shaking Italian. "Leave… Please just leave." Lovino murmured. "Why would I do that?" The Spaniard asked his voice remaining quiet. "I can't let you do this." Antonio was speechless; where was his strong, and stubborn Italian. "I love you, and nothing is going to stop that."

"Get out!" Lovino suddenly shouted, pushing Antonio away.

"I'm not leaving."

"Get out! I don't want to see you anymore, just leave me alone."

Lovino's shouting was so loud that Ludwig and Feliciano were knocking on the door. "Lovi, are you alright?" Feliciano called through the door. "Leave now!" Lovino hissed as he grabbed the Spaniard's clothes. "Lovi?" Feliciano called again, the worry in his voice growing.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Antonio set the clothing Lovino had thrust into his hands. "Yes you are! Now get your god damn clothes on and leave, I don't want to see you again… just leave me alone." Lovino pushed Antonio to the door.

"I can't do that, I love you too much to leave you alone to wallow in self pity." Antonio replied facing Lovino. "No! Leave!" Lovino screeched before sinking to his knees, from exhaustion. "Vhat the hell is going on in there! Open up damn it." Ludwig's angry voice growled through the door.

"Shit." Antonio grumbled, as he slipped his boxers on; at least he'd have something on incase the German burst through the door. "Would you listen to me for once?" Antonio's voice was harsh, it made the Italian wince.

Lovino shook his head, slipping into the fetal position. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Lovino whispered. "Lovi-" Antonio was interrupted as the door was kicked open. "Vhat is going on in here."

"Lovi!" Feliciano cried when he saw the state his big brother was in. "You come with me." Ludwig said as pulled Antonio out of the room.

"What the hell happened?" Ludwig asked, folding his arms. "Do you want me to start from the beginning?" Antonio replied. Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Lovi and I had drunken sex last night; then this morning he freaked out, started apologizing, and then tried to kick me out when I told him I loved him." Ludwig scowled, and shook his head. "I think it's best that you get dressed, and head home. Lovino is obviously not stable enough for company."

Antonio wanted argue that claim when Feliciano exited the room. Softly, Feli closed the door. Turning to Antonio, Feliciano glared. "What did you do!" Feliciano growled is a ferocity that Antonio didn't know he had. "I told him I loved him."

Feliciano raised an eyebrow, "You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth."

"Fine, but you should probably leave."

"I don't want to leave him alone."

Feliciano exhaled loudly. "He isn't stable enough to deal with you right now, and forcing him to face you could cause him more emotional stress."

Antonio bit his lip, "Okay, I'll leave but tell him I meant what I said." With that Antonio quickly dressed himself and left the Vargas house.

Once Antonio was gone Feliciano went back into his brother's room to try and help. "Lovi?" Feliciano asked as his brother shakily walked passed with some clothes bunched in his hands.

"Shower" Was the only response Feliciano got from his brother. The younger Italian frowned not liking how withdraw this brother seemed.

For the rest of the day Lovino hid in his room, not even bothering to come down for dinner. He also avoided all calls, especially from a certain Spaniard.

~oOoOoOoOo~

***Author's note- I know it's so short and a bit choppy but it was important to the story line. I didn't want it to be so angsty but it needed to be done. And hey, at least you guys got your Smut that you have been asking for, I think the next chapter should be done soon so don't shoot. And Don't forget to Review! Thanks for reading**

**~Batty29***


	15. Be My Escape

***I don't own Hetalia! Huzzah~ I am done with the god awful thing called a senior paper which I crushed by the way the only one in my class cool enough to do "How the U.S. government goes too far on restricting civil liberties during times of war." What a mouthful. Bright side my friends and I dressed as LOTR for the senior Halloween parade for school and won seventy dollars. ^.^ So anyways the reviews are going to be at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Warnings: Some gay bashing and general douchebagary (that I do not support; obviously or I wouldn't be writing a fic that's boyXboy.) And as expected; a warning for Lovi's awful potty mouth. Oh and some RussCan and GerIta. And a hint of UsUk, SuFin, DenNor, HongIce, ScoFra,PruAst, and GiriPan. There might also be some smut. ;)**

**On with the story! Huzzah!***

**Chapter fifteen**

**~oOoOoOo0oOoOo~**

"_I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key, and I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me, and even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because. I gotta get outta here"_

Lovi hid on the rooftop of the school hoping nobody would find him up there. It had been Six days since he had slept with Antonio, and five days of hiding from everyone and everything as much as he possibly could. Sure, he was guilty about having shut his brother and Mattie out, but he needed to be alone his mood right now was just too unstable.

His mind wandered to Antonio and what he was doing; he wondered if Antonio was thinking of him. Lovino shook his head of course he wasn't, why would he? Sighing to himself, Lovi picked up his sketch book and began drawing.

Soon he was so caught up in his sketch that he didn't even notice that the door to the rooftop had opened and someone had joined him. In fact he didn't even notice the shadow creeping up behind him.

It wasn't until his sketch book was violently ripped from his hands that he noticed anything. "Hey what the fuck do you think you're doing?" The little Italian growled as he turned to face his attacker.

Lovino gulped slightly when he realized that his attacker was none other than Carlos; the douchesnozzle who often sent kids to the hospital. Usually the Cuban bully left Lovino alone seeing as Sadiq made sure that his life was hellish enough. _God must really hate me…_ Lovino thought as he gazed up at the hulking mass that was Carlos.

"So faggie, I hear that you've been corrupting more of the school again with your disgusting diseases around school." Carlos said standing over the Italian in an intimidating manner. "I don't remember spreading anything; in fact I remember leaving everyone alone this week." Lovino replied trying his hardest to keep his snarky attitude at bay.

"Are you talkin' back to me?" Carlos asked his voice deadly calm. "No, I was just answering your question." Lovino stood up, hoping to keep his chance of escape open. The Cuban tsked, obviously not liking his answer. "What a smartass." Carlos snarled before he punched Lovi in the stomach.

"You can't be that stupid, you should know better than to talk back." Carlos pushed Lovino to the ground where he continued to assault him with kicks and punches. Lovi had all but blacked out by the time someone came to his rescue.

"Well Lovi, you always seem to get yourself into some kind of mess." His savior chuckled. Lovino blinked, trying to focus his eyes.

"Sadiq?"

~Oo0o0oO~

To say that Antonio was a mess would be an understatement. Antonio's eyes had dark circles around them; his hair was matted and greasy. His friends were all worried about him. "Mon ami, you need to get yourself together." Francis's concerned voice cut through Antonio's messy musings.

The Spaniard glared before responding. "Easy for you to say, you have a fucking stable love life, while I don't even have clue where my little tomate is. For all I know he might be getting attacked!"

Francis looked hurt from his position on his Scottish boyfriend's lap. "I'm sorry for caring, but you need to get your shit together if you're ever going to get your 'Tomate' back." Francis tutted, looking disapprovingly at Antonio before he got up and left. Scott, his boyfriend gave a sigh then followed Francis out.

"You know Toni, that wasn't cool he just wants to see you okay; besides what you're doing to yourself isn't healthy man." Gilbert chirped. Antonio pursed his lips, knowing that he had just treated his friend like shit. "I know, but I'm just worried about Lovi. Do you know how he reacted when I told him I loved him? The frantic disbelieving look on his face was heart-breaking." Lovino's petrified face flashed in Toni's mind making him shutter.

"He fucking apologized for us having sex, like I was going to beat him or something!" Gilbert gave a questioning look when he heard that. "Geeze Toni, were you scaring the kid or something?" Gilbert asked wondering how the loud mouthed Italian could ever look so scared.

"I didn't do anything, as soon as he realized we had had sex he started apologizing for forcing himself on me and when I told him I loved him he got this scared expression and started shouting at me to get out. And now he's avoiding me and who knows what might happen if those ass wipes get to him, I mean for Christ sake Sadiq tried to kid knap him already!" Antonio huffed in frustration.

"I know man, that's why Feli's been making Luddy keep an eye on him." Gilbert replied, hoping the news would calm Antonio down. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The Spaniard grumbled, not overly happy about the situation but some what placated that Lovi is being watched.

"'Cause then you'd be rushing to Lud every five minutes; and trust me you don't want to annoy him if you're not Feli." Antonio reluctantly chuckled. "I guess that's true. But yeah isn't that Ludwig over there? I don't see Lovi anywhere around." He asked as his eyes wandered over to Ludwig and Feliciano's table.

"I dunno, I think your Italian usually spends lunch on the roof or in the library so Luddy usually leaves him alone. Really, it's fine." Gilbert added when he saw Antonio's brow crease. "If you're sure…" Antonio mumbled finely letting go of his aggression.

"I am so, relax and eat something," Gilbert moved a bowl into Antonio's line of sight. "It's tomato, your favorite." Antonio flashed him a small grateful smile before inhaling a spoonful of the tomato soup. Antonio frowned, after taking another sip he put the spoon down.

"You know it's just not as good as Lovi's." Antonio answered Gilbert's questioning look. "Damnit Toni! You're going to starve yourself." The Spaniard shrugs and Gilbert finally gives up. "Fine, just try and make up with Lovino soon or I'm going to lock you in a closet with him." Gilbert threatened.

"I'm starting to wish you would." Antonio took another disappointing sip of soup.

~oOo0oOo~

"How are you feeling?" Sadiq asked from his seat in the infirmary. "Oh you know the usual, like I've had the shit kick out of me." Lovino muttered his voice hoarse and strained. Sadiq gave a somber chuckle. "Well I can't say that's far from the truth." Sadiq said looking away from the small Italian.

Lovino couldn't believe Sadiq; the person who had made his life a living hell for years was now sitting beside him comforting him after he had been attacked. "So why are you here?" Sadiq bit his lip, not wanting to answer the question. "How did I get here?" Sadiq sighed.

"'Cause I brought you down here, after Carlos beat you up." Lovino frowned, not really understanding why he would do such a thing. "I'm sorry." Sadiq whispered his head in his hands. "What are you sorry for?" The Italian's question was heavy. "For everything," Sadiq paused, trying to gather his courage before it disappeared.

"For treating you like shit because I was scared; for trying to rape you…. for being a douche." Lovino was floored by the confession. "I don't understand." Sadiq looked up. "Why would you help me? Why would you apologize?" Lovino's brow creased. "Because, someone I really care about opened my eyes to what a douche I've been and now I'm trying to fix it."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "So who was it that managed to open your blind eyes?" Sadiq gave a small smile at Lovi's question. "Gupta, he kind of lectured me on what a crappy person I've been a couple of times now."

"So, you've decided to stop being a horrible person because your 'friend' Gupta lectured you? Are you in love with him?" Lovino questioned and Sadiq's face turned a bright shade of red. "Holy shit you are."

"Shut it, you're no better with that stupid Spaniard of yours." Sadiq jokingly punched Lovi's arm. "You know, I believe this is the first time in years we've had a conversation that didn't end with you punching me in the face or degrading me." Sadiq deflated a bit, knowing that it was true.

"Sorry, I just- you know my dad… and what he's like…" Lovino nodded, Sadiq's father was a total asshole. Not only was the man racist but he was a homophobe who had raised his son to despise anyone gay. "I should have known you would have reacted that way. But god, I couldn't help it I really loved you."

Sadiq felt his heart squeeze with guilt. "I know, and if it's any consolation I probably loved you too… And know that I've realized that I'm done with taunting you. I'm also done with this anti-gay shit." Lovino face scrunched up. "I don't believe you; do you know how much my life sucked? I thought about killing myself, and what about those other kids? Are you going to apologize to those kids too?"

"Yeah, I will. I have a feeling that it's the only way to get Gupta to talk to me again." Lovino snorted, "Good luck with that." Sadiq was about to say something when a very angry Antonio burst through the door.

"Lovi are you all right? I came as soon as I heard that you had been taken to the infirmary- what are you doing here you scumbag?" Antonio finished as he finally noticed Sadiq who was sitting next Lovi. "I brought him down after I found him on the roof." Antonio's eyes flashed.

"Yeah, like you had nothing to do with this." Antonio took a step closer to Sadiq who was now standing up. "I didn't so shut your damn cock sucking mouth." Lovino scowled at the insult. "Sorry," Sadiq mumbled when he saw Lovi's face. "So what, I love cock sucking; now get the hell away from Lovi."

Lovino shrank down on his cot as he pictured Antonio on his knees. "No, I'm talking to my friend. Why don't you get the hell out of here?" Antonio clenched his teeth and his hands closed into fists. "You shouldn't be anywhere near Lovi!" Antonio shouted as he swung harshly at Sadiq.

Sadiq staggered back, putting a hand on his bruising jaw. "Toni!" Lovino yelled trying in vain to sit up. "Be quiet Lovi, I'm going to teach his douchesnozzle a lesson." Antonio growled taking another swing at the Turk. This time Sadiq swung back. Pretty soon the pair was on the floor beating the crap out of one another. Lovino could do nothing but lay back and watch.

A little while later the nurse came back from lunch and found Antonio and Sadiq covered in bruises, cuts, and blood. Lovino snickered as the two got in berated by the nurse. After the Turk and Spaniard had been sent to the principals office Feliciano rushed in looking frazzled and weepy. Lovino rolled his eyes as his brother pulled him into a crushing hug.

~oOoOo~

Antonio was asked stay behind in the principal's office after he and Sadiq had received their punishments. Mr. Vargas reclined in his chair as he gazed at the teen before him. "So, I heard what happened with Lovi the other day." Antonio gulped, knowing that Mr. Vargas had just switched from principal to Lovi's nonno. "After you left he was reclusive, Feliciano tells me that for the past couple of days he's been crying himself to sleep." Antonio bit his lip, he knew things were bad but Lovi refused to talk to him. "Feli also tells me that you didn't want to leave and that he had to force you out." Mr. Vargas stated, still eyeing Antonio.

"So, I have a couple of questions for you. First do you love my grandson?" Antonio nodded without hesitation. "Good, now would you like to come for dinner tonight?" Lovino's grandfather asked with a smirk.

~OoOo0oOoO~

***Author's note- Well there's the beat down I promised long ago, but with a twist, cause it's what I do. Hoped you liked the chapter! Any ways now to answer reviews:**

**angelgirl 158- I always appreciate your reviews, and I hope this chapter was a little brighter.**

**Valkyrie99- You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see if Toni can prove he loves our little tomato. And I'm glad you think it's awesome. ^.^**

**Guest- Too bad you couldn't leave a name but thanks for reviewing; Lovi does need his hunky Spaniard.**

**Ironicsheep- Fabulous you say? Why thank you dear, I hope this chapter made you happy as well.**

**BlondeHedgehogWithaGun- I'm always happy to distract from English (just ask my friends in studyhall.) I'm glad you think my story is awesome.**

**She Who Wears The Tainted Halo- Alas the sext comes with a price, and his worries will be fixed soon.**

**Vampchick2010- Of course Luddy has to kick in the door. And Lovi will get used to it soon. ;)**

**DefinitionOfMyself- The smex made me blush as well, but the fans crave it and so do I. Someday indeed.**

**Simplicity-Shitsuboku- Chapter one: Yep, the video is the thing that inspired me to write this fic. Chapter Eight: Sadiq did like him he was just to scared, his dad's an ass. Chapter ten: Drama is my lively-hood in fics anyways I don't have enough of an actual life to have drama. Chapter eleven: I thought it was good twist adding Antonio listening in.**

**Littlewolfwindspeaker- Yes! I'm glad the word is spreading.**

**Thanks for reviewing, they make my day. And when we hit 200 and 250 I shall be giving away a one shot to each the 200****th**** reviewer and the 250****th**** so review! I'll do any couple and any plot line. Maybe even a different fandom if I'm familiar with it. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for next time!**

**~batty29***


	16. The World Is Ugly

***Author's note- I don't own Hetalia. So… hey guys, I bet you are wondering where the hell I've been well I've been letting senior year kick my ass and I've been roaming through different fandoms. Don't get me wrong I adore Hetalia but sometimes I need to branch out to things like Sterek, Snarry, and Drarry. **

**Warnings: Some gay bashing and general douchebagary (that I do not support; obviously or I wouldn't be writing a fic that's boyXboy.) And as expected; a warning for Lovi's awful potty mouth. Oh and some RussCan and GerIta. And a hint of UsUk, SuFin, DenNor, HongIce, ScoFra,PruAst, and GiriPan. There might also be some smut. ;)**

**But anyways you guys probably want to get on with the story.***

**Chapter Sixteen**

**~oOoOOoOo~**

"_These are the eyes and the lies of the taken, these are their hearts but their hearts don't beat like ours, they burn 'cause they are all afraid, when mine beats twice as hard, 'cause the world is ugly, but you're beautiful to me, are you thinking of me, like I'm thinking of you, I would say I'm sorry, though, though I really need to go, I just wanted you to know, that the world is ugly, but you're beautiful to me, are you thinking of me, stop your crying, helpless feeling, dry your eyes and start believing, there's one thing they'll never take from you"_

Alfred stared at the word carelessly scratched into the locker door. He couldn't believe someone would actually be cruel enough to scratch the word '**Faggot**' into some ones locker, let alone Artie's locker.

Arthur's lip quivered, scrunching his face up he attempted to keep himself from crying. Alfred didn't know what to say; he knew that when word of there relationship got around it would bring about some nasty attention, but never this much.

"This is perfect, next thing you know we're going to be beaten to death." Hearing Arthur's whisper broke Alfred's heart. "It's gonna be okay, we still have each other and our friends." Alfred said wrapping his arms around smaller boyfriend.

Arthur stood stiffly in Alfred's arms, "Don't you see Alfred? It's only a matter of time before things escalate. And please don't say you're happy listening to the verbal abuse that's going to come." Alfred held onto him tighter as he tried to escape. "I really don't care what they say to me, but if they say anything to you I'll kick the crap outta them, 'cause you're my boyfriend and that's all that matters." Alfred reassured him, not willing to loose his boyfriend because of something so stupid.

"How can you say that? God I don't even understand why you want me in the first place." Arthur asked, not looking at Alfred. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, Artie you are so amazing, I really can't imagine being with anyone else." Alfred put his hand to Arthur's cheek.

"So, can you please look at me with those big beautiful green eyes?" Reluctantly Arthur looked up to see Alfred's dopey grin. "There we are," Arthur's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, he couldn't believe how ridiculous he had been about something so stupid.

"Now whatdya' say we go meet up with Mattie and that Commie and go watch a movie?" Arthur scowled at Alfred's nickname for his brother's boyfriend. "Fine, but you really need to stop calling him that, it's rude and disrespectful." Alfred rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Let's go, maybe we can even see the new horror movie and I can totally protect you from the scary parts!" Arthur chuckled at Alfred's enthusiasm even though he knew that when something even remotely scary popped up Alfred would be hiding behind him.

"Okay let's go my knight in shining armor." Arthur said taking Alfred's hand and walking away from the locker.

~oOoOo~

Lovino hummed as he placed the lasagna noodles in the bottom of the pan. Dancing a bit he moved onto stirring the sauce; how he loved to make lasagna or really any other thing with tomatoes.

He was so caught up in his work that he never even noticed that someone was watching his ministrations. "Wow, those are some nice dance moves. I mean they may even be better than at the club." The voice got his attention and made him drop the wooden spoon he had been using to stir.

"What are you doing here?" Lovino asked trying to keep his voice calm and cold. "Well Lovi," Antonio said moving from the door way towards Lovino. "I was invited by your gracious nonno, so here I am." Antonio was so close now that the Italian could feel the breath on his neck.

"Get away from me you creep!" Lovino growled as he defensively waved the dish towel to the side of him as if he could banish the Spaniard by doing that. "But Lovi, I'm just watching you use that amazing talent for cooking you have." Antonio purred seductively.

Lovino fought down the shiver Antonio's voice had produced. "Go sit down or some shit, I don't need your creepy ass hanging out in here while I'm trying to get dinner done." Lovino hissed hoping Antonio would listen for once and leave him be.

"But I want to watch you cook, please Lovi…" Antonio knew what he was doing to Lovino, and each response further encouraged him to flirt. "Whatever, I don't even know why you're here, but fine do what you want." The small Italian said in a way he hoped was dismissively.

Antonio smirked, even when Lovi acted like he didn't care it showed just how much he really did care. "Thanks Lovi," Antonio sing-songed.

Lovino's grandfather watched from the kitchen doorway, enjoying how well his plan was going. It really wasn't that complicated of a plan; Feli was over to his boyfriend's for the night and he was going to leave for the night in couple of minutes, his precious grandson and the boy who thought the world of him would be alone for the night.

Hopefully their issues would be sorted out by the end of the night. If not then he would just have to knock some sense into his stubborn grandson.

~o0o~

"Did you hear about what someone scratched on eyebrow's locker?" Matthias asked as he plopped down on the couch. "What are you talking about dipshit?" Lukas growled at his boyfriend. "Didn't someone scratch the 'f' word on his locker?" Tino asked timidly from Berwald's arms.

The Dane nodded, and Lukas scowled. "Why would someone do that?" Emil frowned not really understanding. "Because, people found out he was dating the quarterback." Tino answered quietly, shifting his position; talking about how others were treated at school because of their relationships made him nervous about what would happen to them if people found out.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Even if people found out 'bout us, they wouldn't do anything, I'd beat the crap out of them if they did." Berwald whispered to his tense boyfriend. "I know, but it is still horrible that others are going through that in our school." Tino mumbled, letting his boyfriend comfort him.

"Maybe it's time to come out, I mean I don't know about you but I think we can take any idiot that tries to make fun of us." Matthias said wrapping an arm around Lukas. "Well, it might stop the bullying if people really knew how many gays there are in our school. Most of them only make fun of them to so they won't be made fun of themselves." Everyone stared at Lukas as actually agreed with Matthias.

"Well, alright I mean I guess it couldn't hurt to come out especially if we all come out together." Tino smiled thinking about how he could hold hands with Berwald if they were to come out. "Well, we'll come out on Monday then." Lukas said getting nods from everyone.

~0o0~

"That's Horrible! I can't believe they did that Alfie," Matthew whispered to his brother. Currently they were sitting in Matthew's room while Arthur was in the bathroom. "It was bad; he looked so downtrodden, like almost in tears. And it was all my fault I pushed him into coming out." Alfred felt horrible for causing his boyfriend so much grief.

"It's not your fault, it's who ever did it, and it's their fault. If I get my hands on the douchesnozzle who hurt Arthur like this then I'm going to shove my hockey stick so far up their asses they'll be tasting ice." Matthew threatened the air causing Alfred to chuckle.

"What in the bloody hell is going on in here?" Arthur asked as he entered the room. "Mattie was just showing how scary he can be with that commie stick of his." Alfred answered patting his lap for Arthur to sit there.

Arthur rolled his eyes before he sat down. Matthew chuckled before checking his phone. "Ivan says that he'll be here soon, he just has to drop Kat off at her friend's house." Alfred fist pumped. "Yes then we can go to that awesome movie!" Matthew and Arthur smiled at Alfred's enthusiasm.

Maybe today would be good after all.

~ooOooOoo~

Lovino and Antonio sat down at the table. Lovino was pissed his nonno had just conveniently left saying he had a date, this left the two of them to eat dinner together.

"This is really good lasagna, Lovi." Antonio complimented as he took another bite of the wonderful food. "Shut it and eat." Lovino muttered as his face flushed. Lovino couldn't believe his family had ditched him with Antonio.

Speaking of Antonio, Lovino had no idea how to fix things with him. Antonio confused him with his flirting, maybe he would use it against him but that didn't really seem like something Antonio would do. "Why are you here?" Lovino whispered pushing his food around with a fork.

"I wanted to see you, and to talk about what happened." Antonio held his hand up as Lovino was about to protest. "Can you not talk until I've said what I need to say, okay?" Lovino closed his mouth and nodded.

"Thanks, anyways I want you to know just how special you are to me. I've never felt this way about anyone else, I'm pretty sure that I love you." Lovino gasped at the words, making Antonio smile.

"The night we had sex, well that was hot as hell. You were hot as hell, and I'm pretty sure that you've ruined me for everyone else, 'cause no one can compare to you. But anyways, you are so special and amazing that I would be lucky to have you; you know if you want me that is." Antonio said taking Lovino's hand in his.

"Antonio, I don't really understand you. I mean you can have anyone, someone better and yet you choose me…" Lovino looked down at their hands and then back up at Antonio's smiling face. "But I guess we can try…" Lovino trailed off. Antonio stood up and led Lovino up to his bedroom.

Once inside the room Antonio had Lovino sit on the bed. "Now, we can make love in celebration of our new relationship." Antonio said as he pulled off his tee shirt, and began undoing his pants. Lovino gaped, not really believing how quickly things had progressed.

"Come on Lovi," Antonio whined tugging on Lovino's shirt, Lovino sighed and lifted his arms. With one swift move he had managed to get off that pesky shirt. Smirking Antonio took in the sight of Lovino's rosy little nipples. "You have the cutest nipples you know that?" Lovino flushed and lazily swiped at Antonio's chest.

"Shut up and kiss me you pervert." Lovino mumbled, the Spaniard growled before tackling Lovino back into the bed. The small Italian opened his mouth to allow Antonio's tongue entrance. The kiss was slow and needy. Eventually they broke for air and when they did Antonio latched onto Lovino's neck.

Lovino moaned under Antonio's ministration. "There, now everyone will know you're mine." Antonio said when saw the mark he had left. Pushing Lovino further back on the bed Antonio quickly stripped Lovino of the rest of his clothing and began teasing his Lovi's body all over. He continued to do so until Lovino was begging him to hurry up and fuck him and that just what he did. Unlike the last time they had sex it was slow and sweet.

Eventually both reached completion harder than they ever had. When Antonio pulled out of Lovino he wrapped his arms around Lovino and held him close. Both fell asleep in a relative peace after the exchanging of 'I love you' and that's exactly how Lovino's family found them in the morning.

~oooOooo~

***Author's note- So that was a nice short little chapter I hope you enjoyed it. So Lovi and Toni are together but that doesn't mean the story's over so keep reading. On to the reviews:**

**angelgirl 158- Flailing, huh? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**Spamano4ever- Well I do have to have a bully and Carlos sad to say makes any amazing bully. And you know Antonio he is always jumping head first into situations. Also grandpa Rome is indeed a tricky old man.**

**Wolfen Artist of Hetalia- I hope I didn't make you wait for too long.**

**Spamanosauce- I too love it when Rome get's protective of his grandbabies.**

**BlondeHedgehogWithaGun- Glad that you liked the chapter, hope you liked this one too.**

**Valkyrie99- Grandpa Rome is always devious. Sadiq had to see the light I like my villains to have layers and most of the time be redeemable. Thanks for reading!**

**True Blue Chan- My story is adorable? Thank you! I'm glad I got you hooked it's an awesome pairing. Also I try really hard to add layers without making them Oc or the story off topic. Lovi is always adorable. And sometimes I feel like grandpa Rome is over looked so I wanted to play him up.**

**RileyRiot- I'm glad you were willing to read this story even if you don't like the pairings. *Hugs you right back* you give me cookies, roses and skittles oh my, so sweet. Thank you for all the praise it makes me glad to be an author really. Hope to see you review again. ^.^**

**Ironicsheep- Two fabulous points? Yes a couple more and I can level up!**

**Ljusalfheim- Sorry the chapter was so short, I tend to do that to keep my readers on their toes. ;)**

**Littlewolfwindspeaker- The Roman empire always be trollin' lol.**

**BeeBee Forthwright- Awww yes!**

**xKireyy- Sorry I made you tired. Thank you for complimenting my writing style. Glad you think my story is the best. This review made me blush!**

**Shadowstar8473- I hope you review again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Really thank you!**

**black-misty-sky- I'm glad someone likes my RussCan. And of course Sadiq got his act together, he's a good guy. And yes we do have to love grandpa Rome.**

**Katt1848- You stayed up all night! I hope you were alright. Sadiq was never a true bigot, he was just scared.**

**Simplicity-Shitsuboku- Glad you like my word douchesnozzle.**

**801Fujoshi- I live for creating plot twists. Firstly Matthew is kind of forgettable so no one notices anything he does. Francis on the other hand is left alone because most of the students thinks Scott is scary (he has a tattoo making him seem dangerous to the other kids) The other couples as you can see are starting to come forward but it's hard, you know the old mentality that if you speak out you'll be picked on too? That's what they're feeling. I like Scotland x France because it's soo unexpected but kind of makes sense, I see them bonding of making fun of England. And Grandpa Rome is my comic relief.**

**PrussiasGirl- Sneaky indeed.**

**Guest- Lol Canuck, well I live in America and I hear Canadians referred to as that quite a bit. Sorry if it offends or something. Also thank you for thinking my story is engaging.**

**Vampchick2010- You know Sadiq always a hothead.**

**Roseflame44- Thank you for loving my story ^.^**

**Thanks for reviewing, they make my day. And when we hit 250 and 300 I shall be giving away a one shot to each the 250****th**** reviewer and the 300****th**** so review! I'll do any couple and any plot line. Maybe even a different fandom if I'm familiar with it. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for next time!**

**~batty29***


End file.
